yeh q hua? aur aage kya hoga?
by aayushi ff lover
Summary: a girl loves a guy truly, but her destiny was not with her that time. so will she again fall in love with someone or she will stay alone all her life? (purvi,kavin,rajat, and pooja)
1. Chapter 1

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **hi this is my first story i have update this chapter before also but becoz of some reasons i had to delete that but know m again trying to do this, i hope u all will like it..._**

There was a normal day at beauru everyone was doing there work whene beauru's door opens and a beautiful girl enters in wearing black trousers light blue shirt, her hair was tied up in a pony, she was not having any happieness on her face but still she was looking beautiful.

Girl: **INSPECTOR PURVI REPORTING ON DUTY SIR...**

seaing purvi back everyone was very happy but they were having a fear also (what is that fear u all will get to knoe soon)

a.c.p sir comes out from his cabin saying

a.c.p sir:welcome back purvi.

purvi:thank u sir..

shreya comes and hugs purvi with teary eyes and says

shreya:kahan chali gai thi tum purvi?

freddy:voh bhi bina kisi ko bataye

purvi:main london chali gai thi, kuch time akele bitana chahati thi main isliye.

daya:hum jante hain purvi yeh sab tumhare liye bohut mushkil hai lekin tumhe yeh sab bhool ker aage baadhna hoga...

purvi: koshish kr rahi hu sir,

abhijeet comes and hugs her purvi also hugs him back...

suddenly beauru's door opens and a man enters in but gets angry seaing purvi there, and says in angry tune

man:q aai ho tum yahan vapes?

 **so this was the first chapter hope u all liked it...**

 **please read and review...**

 **all typ of review are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEH Q HUA?**

 **Hi thank u so much for your reviews…**

 **AND A SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO ONLYFORSACHVI BECOZ SHE IS THE ONE WHO HELP ME TO DO THIS SHE IS THE ONE WHO TEACH ME TO DO THIS WITHOUT HER I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING SO THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ONLYFORSACHVI…**

 **This is the next chapter hope u all like it…**

 **Man:q aai ho tu yahan vapis?**

 **He says this in a very angry tune**

 **Daya** **:RAJAT, yeh kaise baat kar rahe ho tum purvi se voh abhi abhi to aai hai**

 **Freddy:haan rajat sir purvi kitne mahino baad vapis aai hai kya aapko usse vapis dekh ker tohri bhi khushi nahi mehsus hoti?**

 **Rajat still in angry tune: nahi hoti koi khushi nahi mehsus hoti isse dekh k samje freddy**

 **Toh mujhe bhi aapko dekh ker koi khushi mehsus nhi hoti, purvi says this on top of her woice**

 **Purvi:aur naa mujhe koi khushi mehsus krni hai KUMAR.**

 **Everyone was shockt to see purvi in so much anger even rajat was also shock becoz purvi never usd to shout at anyone.**

 **Purvi:aur raha apka pehla sawal k main yahan q aai hu to rajat SIR main yahan vahi krne aai hu jo aap karte hai yane k kaam UNDERSTAND U BETTER UNDERSTAND**

 **Saying this she went to a.c.p sir cabin to complete some paper work a.c.p sir also went behind her into his cabin**

 **Everyone was in shock including rajat.**

 **Rajat stands there for few minutes in shock but after that everyone went to thair desk and started thair work.**

 **That day no case was reported so everybody doing the file work only, at evening after completing the work everyone started to leave but purvi was sitting at her place so shreya comes and ask her**

 **Shreya:kya hua purvi tum ghar nahi jaa rahi ho kya?**

 **Purvi:haa, haan shreya main bus jaa hi rahi thi, saying this she stands to go but shreya stops her by holding her hand and ask**

 **Shreya:kya hua purvi tum kuch pareshaan lag rhi ho kya problem hai?**

 **Purvi:ab tumse kya chupau main shreya mujhe kuch ajeeb lag raha hai,**

 **Shreya:q kya hua purvi?**

 **Purvi:mujhe aisa lag rha hai k sab mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai aur rajat bhi kitne badle badle lag rhe hai..**

 **Shreya:kya mathlab kya kiya rajat sir ne?**

 **Purvi:mujhe laga tha k itne mahine baad rajat sab bhool gaye honge magr main galat thi jab main hi kuch nahi bhool pai toh rajat kaise bhoolenge, lekin aj shaam ko jab main café se vapis aarahi thi tab main ne rajat ko kisi se phone pe baat krte huve dekha bohut hass hass k baatein kr rhe the voh, kya tumhe kuch pta hai shreya is baare mei kya unki life mei koi aur aagai hai?**

 **Shreya without making any eye contact says: mujh.. mujhe kuch nahi pta purvi, acha main chalti hu mummy papa intezaar kr rhe honge. Saying this she went out of the bureau leaving a confuse purvi.**

 **After that purvi also went to her house and slept thinking about rajat…**

 **Next day purvi was going to bureau, in middel of the road purvi sies a mandir so she went there to pray after that when she was returning to her car she sies rajat was standing there, it was lucking like he was waiting for someone, so purvi starts going towards him but before she could even call him a girl comes there and hugs rajat tightly rajat also hugs her back in same way as the girl did, this makes purvi shocked plus hurt, tears were rolling down from her eyes.**

 **And rajat sat in the car with the girl and drove off..**

 **But purvi was standing on her place she could not beliave that in just 7 months rajat again fall in love..**

 **_hey hope u all liked it.**

 **Please read and review all typs of reviews are welcome….**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **Thanks for the reviews… this is the 3** **rd** **chapter hope u all like it…. Sorry for the mistakes.**

After that purvi goes to beauru and starts her work she was very upset with her life and rajat.

Beauru's door opens and 2 handsome men and a beautiful girl enters in and says,

1st man:inspector kavin reporting on duty sir.

Girl:inspector ishita reporting on duty sir.

2nd man:inspector dushyant reporting on duty sir.

a.c.p sir welcomes them in their team and introduce them to the team and after that everyone start their work again accept shreya, shreya ask them to come with her so that she can show them their respected desks but kavin was standing at his place only so ishita ask him,

ishita:kya hua kavin tum chl q nahi rahe ho?

Kavin:yaar ek baat ajeeb lagi mujhe bohut,

Shreya:kya ajeeb laga aapko sir?

Kavin:shreya jab hum aay toh sab se mile sabne hamara welcome bhi kiya, lekin yeh ladki jo vahan baithi hai usne ekbar yahan dekha tk nahi, itna dhiyaan se konsa improtent kaam kr rhi hai voh?

Shreya with sad woise:voh uska naam purvi hai sir, usne 3 saal pehle c.i.d joind ki thi but….

Dushyant:but kya shreya?

Shreya:lekin sir uski life mein kuch bohut bura hua tha jiske wajase usse 7 mahine pehle c.i.d chhodni padi, aur ab 7 mahine baad jab voh vapis aai hai toh bilkul baadal gai hai.

Ishita:baadal gai hai mathlab:

Shreya:voh pehle aisi nhi thi ek time tha jab pura beauru uski hassi se gunjaa krta tha, hamesha jab bhi koi dukhi hota tha toh voh 2 minute mein usse khush krna hasana jaanti thi, jab bhi kisi ko koi problem hoti thi toh voh purvi k pass hi jaata tha q k purvi k pass har problem ka solution hota tha.

Kavin:jiske pass har kisi ki problem ka solution hota tha uski life mei aisi kya problem aagai jiska solution uske khudke pass nahi tha jis ke wajase voh itni baadal gai?

Shreya:hai sir ek aisi baat main nahi batah skti main ne purvi se vaada kiya tha k uske life ke problems main kabhi kisi se share nhi karugi.

Ishita:its ok shreya…. Acha chalo ab hamein hamare desk toh dikha do

Shreya:areh haan main toh bhool hi gai aao.

After that they also starts their work but kavin was cuntineusly thinking about purvi.

Kavin in mind:aisi kya problem hogi jo kisi insaan ko ko itna baadal de? Voh toh main badme pta lagane ki koshish karunga lekin filhal kaam toh kerlu verna pehle din hi job se haat dhona padega….

After that 2 case was reported so everyone goes to the crime scenes by making 2 teams, and the whole day passes by solving the cases.

Next day again everyone was doing their work and again purvi was not speaking to anyone she was just doing her work when rajat enters in the beauru and purvi looks at him he also looks at her but they din't say anything, after that purvi was having very problem to consentret on her becoz her eyes was again and again falling on rajat and this was get noticed by kavin dushyant and ishita….

The whole day went smothly by doing file work, and at evening everyone went to their respected houses but kavin dushyant and ishita went to a restaurent to have dinner, they were sitting on a 4 seat tabel and talking,

Ishita:kitna acha lagraha hai na, abhi hame 2 hi din huve hai c.i.d joind kiye lekin aisa lag rha hai jaise hum in sab ko kitne pehle se jaante hai!

Dushyant:haan ishita sab kitne ache hai yahan puri ki puri team!

Kavin:haan lekin voh jo dusri officer hai purvi voh aisi q hai?

Ishita:lo yeh toh uske piche hi padd gaya hai, ek baat batao kavin kahin tumhe usse pyaar toh nahi hogaya na?

Kavin:kya tum bhi ishita itna jaldi koi pyaar hota hai kya?

Dushyant:toh phir tu uske baare mein itna q soch raha hai?

Ishita after seaing something says:vese kavin kya power hai yaar teri soch ki tune abhi yahan purvi ko yaad kiya aur dekh voh aa bhi gai! They sea that purvi was entering the same restaurent so dushyant went to her and say,

Dushyant:areh purvi tum yahan!

Purvi:jee sir voh dinner krne aai thi darasal kuch banane ka mann nahi tha isliye yahan aagai…

Dushyant:very good bohut acha kiya jo tum yahan aagai main kavin aur ishita bhi dinner hi kerne aaye hai chalo saath mei dinner krte hai.

Purvi:no sir thanks main dusra table lelungi.

Dushyant:oh ho purvi itna formal q horahi ho humsab saath mein kaam karte hai toh kya saath mei dinner nahi kr sakte? Please come na i insist plz

Purvi: acha thk hai chaliye.

They were talking and enjoying the food but purvi was not saying anything she was just eating her food.

After that kavin was paying the bill when purvi says:sir half main deti hu

Kavin:kaisi baatein kr rahi ho purvi ladko k hote huve ladkiyan bill pay kare yeh acha nahi lagta

After paying the bill they went into the parking and purvi tries to start her car but it was not getting start so ishita says:purvi lagta hai car kharab hogai hai aur is time pe yahan taxi ya auto milna mushkil hai tum ek kaam karo kavin k saath uski car mei chali jau voh tumhe drop kr dega q k main aur dushyant toh bike pe aay the..

Becoz there was no other option so purvi sat into kavins car and they drove off toward her house after some minute kavin by breaking the silens says:purvi agr tum bura na maano toh ek baat puchu?

Purvi:jee sir puchiye

Kavin:tum aisi q ho? I mean tum kisi se case k alawa koi baat nahi krti hassti nhi ho masti mazaak nahi krti q?

Purvi:main aisi hi hu sir.

Kavin:toh phir rajat ko dekh kr tumhare face k expretions q change hojate hain? Tumhare face se lagta hai jaise tum rajat se kuch kehna chahati ho ya usse pasand kr…. Before he could complete his sentens purvi says: car rokiye mera ghar aagaya…

Kavin stops the car and purvi starts to go towerd her house whn kavin says:tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya bolona purvi

Purvi with angry tune:har sawal ka jawab nahi hota hai aur yeh meri personal lyf hai isme aap dakhal naa de to behtar hoga… saying this she went to her house throw herself on bad and started crying, kavin also went to his house and selpt thinking about purvi's sudden outburst on hearing rajat's name. _ **Done with this one hope u all like it please read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **Thank u so much guys for the reviews m glad u guys r liking the story…**

Next day purvi was getting ready for beauru when her house door bell rings, she opens the door and saw kavin was standing there with flowers….

Purvi:aap! Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain main ne kaha tha na aapse k meri persnol life mein dakhaal math dijiye toh app samaj te q nahi hai yeh meri lyf hai main jaise bhi rahu jaise bhi jeeyu aapko isse kya math…..

Before she could complete her sentence kavin keeps his hand on her mouth and says

Kavin:kitna bolti ho yaar tum! Kisi aur ko bolne ka chance hi nahi deti anyways main yahan tumhe sorry bolne aaya tha aur tum ho k mujhpe hi baraas padi… ab chup q ho kuch bolo bhi,

But then he realise thet his hand was still on her mouth so hi takes back his hand by giving her chance to say something…

Purvi:sorry mujhe laga k aap phir se vahi sawaal puchne aaye hain aur mujhe nahi pasand k koi bhi meri lyf mei daakhal de..

Kavin:its ok… darasal galti meri hi thi abhi time hi kitna hua hai hame mile aur main ne tumse itni persnol baat puch kr acha nahi kiya, any ways yeh lo yeh flawors tumhare liye…

Purvi:thanks but no thanks mujhe flawors nahi pasand…

Kavin:what! Tumhe ladki hoke bhi flawers nahi pasand?

Purvi:haan toh isme itna surprise hone ki kya baat hai?

Kavin:nahi kuch nahi, wese main surprise is baat se tha k tumne mujhe abhi tk ander aane k liye nahi kaha..

Purvi:oh sorry aaiye ander….

Kavin:main ander nahi aaunga tum bahar aaugi, I mean kal tumhari car kharab hogai thi na toh main ne socha tumhe pick krlu saath chlte hain beauru?

Purvi:no thanks main cab lelungi…

Kavin:please purvi chalona agr tum nahi chalogi toh main samjuga k tumne ab tk mujhe maaf nahi kiya please?

Purvi:acha thk hai aap car mein wait kijiye main mera bag leke aur ghar lock kr k aati hu..

Kavin:okk

After that they went to beauru, in the parking of beauru purvi again seas rajat was talking on his phone by standing near his car, seaing rajat purvi stops at her place kavin comes there and sea tha purvi was looking at rajat but he was only talking on his phone so kavin asks purvi..

Kavin:kya hua purvi tum yahan q ruk gai any problem?

Purvi without saying anything went straight towerds beauru leaving kavin confuse.

Kavin in mind:badi ajeeb ladki hai yaar yeh, aakhir aisi kya baat hosakti hai jiske wajase yeh aisi hai? Jo bhi baat hai voh zarur rajat se connected hai verna rajat ko dekhte hi yeh itni emotional nhi hajati…

Then he also went to beauru and starts his work, after sometime rajat enters in beauru and stands in the middle of beauru and says

Rajat:excuse me everyone can I have your attension please…

a.c.p sir:kya hua rajat? Aise kaam k waqt tumhe kya kehna hai?

Abhijeet:haan rajat baat kya hai?

Rajat:batata hu sir sab kuch batata hu pehle tarika aur vaibhav ko toh aajane dijiye

Just then the trio enters and says

:kya hua bhai rajat itna jaldi jaldi mein q bulaya?

Rajat:darasal sir main aap sab ko invite krna chahata hu…

Daya:kahan?

Rajat:meri **engagement** mein **….**

Everyone was shocked hearing this except kavin,dushyant,and ishita..(obviosly guys they doesn't know anything about rajat and purvi)

Abhijeet:eng… engagement mein?

Rajat:haan sir aur jisse meri engagement hone wali hai voh yahin hai….

Freddy: k… ko…..kon kon hai sir voh?

Rajat:abhi milwata hoon, **POOJA** ander aao..

And a beautiful girl enters in holding some cards, seaing her purvi reamembers that she is the same girl who was hugging rajat near the temple

Rajat: yeh hai sir pooja meri hone wali mangetar…(yes guys this was the fear which everyone was having for purvi)

Pooja:hello everyone…. Yeh hamari engagement ke cards hai jo hum sabse pehle

Rajat by completing her sentence: aap sab ko derahe hain…..

Pooja and rajat gives the cards to everyone and at last he and pooja comes to purvi and rajat says

Rajat:yeh lo purvi meri aur pooja ki engagement ka card

Purvi was not taking it so rajat holds her hand and puts the card on her hand by saying: sagaai mei zarur aana

Now this was enough for purvi so she throws the card on rajat and ran out becoz she was not able to control her tears

Shreya also starts to go out after purvi but stops near the door and says

Shreya:yeh aapne bilkul bhi acha nahi kiya rajat sir

And she also runs after purvi leaving kavin,ishita,and dushyant confuse, everyone was having tears becoz they can't see purvi like this...

Pooja:acha toh main chalti hu sagai aaj se 3 din baad hai aap sab zarur aaiyega….

Rajat:chalo main tumhe bahar tk chhod detah hu….

Seaying this he also went out with pooja….

On the other hand shreya was going straight away towerds the beach becoz she knows that when purvi became sad she always went to the beach, reaching there she saw that purvi was standing near the water and tears were rolling down from her eyes, shreya kept her hand on purvi's shoulder, but purvi instandly remove her hand from her shoulder and shout on top of her woice:kab se chal rha hai yeh sab? Aur mujhe kisi ne bataya bhi nahi kisi ne chhodo tune aur tarika ne bhi nahi bataya mujhe shreya Q?

Q K HUM MEI HIMMAT NAHI THI PURVI-tarika says this coming there….

Tarika:pehle hi tujhpe itna kuch beetah hai itne tym baad tu vapis aai hai toh kaise tujhe yeh sab baatah kr dubara tera dil tutne dete hum?

Purvi:kya farak padta hai tarika mera dil toh pehle hi tut chuka hai dubara nahi judhne wala…

And she hugs shreya and tarika together and cries badly…..

After some time they seprate from the hug and purvi asks:kab se chal raha hai yeh sab? Mujhe sab kuch jaanna hai lekin sirf sach batao,

Shreya:7 mahine pehle kya hua yeh toh tum bhi janti ho, phir tumhare chale jaane k baad yahan sab kuch baadaal gaya specialy rajat sir, voh bilkul baadaal gaye ekdum gusse wale aur har waqt kaam mein rehne wale logo jaise baan gaye the kisi ki bhi baat nhi sunte the,

Tarika:phir jab tumhe gaye huve 3 mahine hogaye aur tum kab tk vapis aaugi yeh bhi kisi ko nahi pata tha aur rajat k papa usse aise nahi dekh parahe the, unke dil mein bhi tumhare liye nafrat bhar gai hai, isliye unhone rajat ko pooja se milwaya

Shreya:pooja rajat sir k bachpan k dost ki beti hai, rajat sir se milte hi pooja ko rajat sir ache lage toh undono ne aur milna start kiye, 1 mahine tk aisa hi chalta raha, dubara rajat sir bilkul thik hogaye pehle jaise voh the jab tum yahan thi bilkul vaise hi hogaye hame kuch ajeeb laga,

Tarika:phir ek din hum sabne bahar dinner pe jaane ka plan kiya rajat se bhi pucha lekin usne naa kehdiya phir restaurent mei jab hum sab dinner kr rahe the tb humne dekha k rajat bhi vahi aaraha hai pooja k saath, aur hame samaj mei aagay k yehi rajat k badlav ki wajah hai,

Shreya:uske baad daya aur abhijeet sir ne rajat sir se is baaare mein pucha toh unhone kaha k unhe pooja achi lagne lagi hai,

Tarika:phir uske kuch mahino baad tum vapis aagayi aur phir u know the rest…

After a long silence purvi says:ab tum log jaao kaam baaki hoga tum dono ka, aur shreya please mera ek kaam krna a.c.p sir se kehna k main kuch dino tk kaam per nahi aaungi mujhe chhutti chahiye

Shreya:purvi kahin tu phir se hum sab ko chhodke jaane ka toh nahi soch rahi hai na?

Purvi:nahi shreya main aisa kuch nahi karne wali pehle bhi main ne apni mushkilon se bhagne ki koshish ki thi lekin kya hua apni mushkileyn aur baardha di main ne, main bus 1 week ki chhutti chahati hu….

Saying this she went to her house and cries more and more…..

At beauru kavin was eagerly waiting for purvi but when he seas that only shreya comes in so he gets little worried thinking where is purvi, and his both friends were noticing him becoz they wants to know that how much can he gets worried for purvi….

Shreya straight away went into a.c.p sir's cabin to talk about purvi's leave….

Shreya:sir please aap purvi ki leave accept kr lijiye naa

a.c.p sir:shreya tum samajti q nahi ho pehle hi purvi 7 mahine ki leave pe hoke aai hai ab aur leave dena possible nahi hai…

daya abhijeet and freddy enters in the cabin and says

daya:maan jaiye na sir aap bhi jante hain k yeh sab kitna mushkil hai purvi k liye

abhijeet:haan sir purvi yeh sab bardash nahi kr parahi hai yeh usse tohre aur time ki zarurat hai

a.c.p sir: main samaj ta hu abhijeet lekin dcp ko kon samjayga?

Freddy:sir humsab milke dcp sir ko samjane ki koshish karenge na,

Daya:haan sir aur vese bhi dcp sir aj kl aate hi kahan hai beauru mei,

Abhijeet:tabhi to itni shanti hoti hai, ab de bhi dijiye na sir leave  
a.c.p sir: acha thikh hai agr tum sab yahi chahate ho toh yahi sahi….

They thanks a.c.p sir and leave from his cabin, shreya went out and calls purvi and informs her that a.c.p sir has accept her leave after cuting the call she and seas that kavin was standing behind her so she asks in surprise tune

Shreya:areh sir aap yahan mere piche aise q khaare hai?

Kavin:purvi kahan hai shreya? Aur voh rajat ki engagement ki baat sun ker rone q lagi?

Shreya:sir please main ne aapse kahan na k main aapko kuch nahi batah sakti is baare mein, lekin itna zarur batah sakti hu k purvi 5 din ki leave pe gai hai, aur please sir main aapse request krti hu in 5 dino mei purvi se milne ki koshish math kijiyega usse kuch time uske haal pe hi chhodh dijiye please….

Saying this she went inside the beauru and kavin thought

Kavin in mind:aise achanak se leave pe q chali gai purvi kya baat hogi? Abhi toh mujhe yaakin hogaya hai k yeh baat zarur rajat se connected hai but kya hai kuch samaj nahi aaraha, ek kaam krta hu purvi shayad rajat ki engagement mein toh aaygi hi tabhi puch lunga usse haan yahi thik hoga….

After that day kavin was not able to consentret on his work becoz he was really worried for purvi and it was clearly looking at his face, dushyant and ishita was also worried becoz of kavin becoz they can't see there buddy like this…. At engagement day of rajat and pooja all the members of c.i.d were there except purvi but no members were happy with this engagement, the function gets over nicely with the ring exchange ceremony and now rajat and pooja were officially together….

But again kavin was dissepointed that today also he could not see purvi he thought to go to her house and meet her but just then he remembers shreya's words so he drops the idea and went to his house but he was not able to sleep becoz whenever he closses his eyes purvi's crying face comes in front of his eyes…..

At midnight at shreya's house she was sleeping in her room when she heard that someone was ringing her parents was also not there…

Shreya:raat ki 1 bajhe kon aasakta hai?

She took out her gun and went to open the door, she open's the door and gets shocked to see the person

Shreya:aap yahan itni raat ko?

_sorry the chapter is over u guys will get to know who the person is in next chapter till then keep gussing…..

Sorry for the mistakes…..

Please read and review all type of reviews r welcome..


	5. Chapter 5

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **Thank u so much guys for your support and reviews it means a lot to me…. And thanks to the silent readers that u guys r also reading my story thank u so much and please try to leave a review also please…. No way onlyforsachvi rajat will not do anything bad becoz m going to make rajat's character positive becoz I don't want to hurt any fan of rajat…. Now lets start the chapter.**

Shreya:aap yahan itni raat ko?

Person:haan q mujhe tumhare ghar pe aaneke liye permission ki zarurat hai kya?

Shreya:DAYA aapko yahan aane k liye kabhi permission lene ko kaha hai kya maine?

Daya:nahi voh toh bus main confirm kr raha tha….

Shreya:aap baithiye main coffee laati hu

Daya by holding her hand:nahi pehle tum yahan baitho aur batao k baat kya hai?

Shreya:konsi baat? main samji nahi

Daya:tum bohut disturb lagh rahi ho kuch toh baat hai,

Shreya:bas voh purvi ko leke tohri disturb hu, soch rahi hu k ab kya hoga uska rajat sir toh apni life mei aage baadhh chuke hai lekin purvi uska kya?

Saying this she starts to cry, and daya hugs her and say

Daya:shaant ho jao shreya sab thikh hojayga.

Shreya by sepreting from the hug says

Shreya:kab daya kab hoga sab thikh?

SHAYAD IS BAAT KA JAWAB HUM DE SAKEH SHREYA…. They sea that dushyant and ishita r standing at main door(actually shreya and daya have forget to close the main door and that's y ishita and dushyant had heard their whole conversation)

Daya:tum dono yahan is waqt!

Ishita:sorry sir sorry shreya hum jante hai k hame itni raat ko yahan nahi aana chahiye tha lekin…

Dushyant by completing her sentence:baat hi kuch aisi hai k hum kl tk ka wait nahi kar sakte the

Daya:kya baat hai dushyant ishita tum dono pareshan lag rahe ho

Dushyant:haan sir hum dono pareshaan hai kavin k liye

Shreya:q kya hua sir kavin sir ko?

Ishita:pyaar…

Daya and shreya in surprise tune says together:KISSE?

Dushyant:purvi se….

Daya and shreya both were shocked to hear this

Shreya:lekin itne jaldi I mean kavin sir ko purvi se mile huve 1 mahina bhi nahi hua hai aur itne jaldi pyaar kaise?

Ishita:shreya mam aapko love at first sight toh pta hai na vahi hua hai kavin ko but usse ab tk realise nahi hua hai

Daya:aur tum dono ko pta chal gaya k usse purvi se pyaar hogaya hai kaise?

Dushyant:actually sir jis din humne cid joind ki thi tab se hi main aur ishita kavin ko notice kar rhe hai, pehle hi din usse purvi achi lagne lagi thi lekin uska behavior kavin ko aur hame bhi tohra ajeeb laga isliye kavin ne shreya se pucha tah k purvi sab ki terhaa humse mili q nahi.

Ishita:aur jab shreya mam ne kaha k unki life ki kisi problem k wajah se voh aisi hogai hai tab se kavin purvi mam ki ussi problem k baare mein soch raha hai aur jab se purvi mam leave pe hai tb se voh kaam mei toh bilkul bhi consentret nahi kar paraha hai.

Daya:haan yeh baat toh main ne bhi notice ki hai k pichle kuch dino se kavin ka dhiyaan nahi hai kaam pe zyada.

Dushyant:haan sir, aur issi liye hum shreya se milne aaye hain q k shreya hi kavin ki problem thikh kr sakti hai.

Shreya:main? Main kaise sir?

Dushyant:purvi ki life ka voh raaz batah kr.

Shreya:please sir main pehle bhi keh chuki hu k main ne purvi ko promise kiya hai k main yeh baat kisi ko bhi nahi bataungi.

Ishita:please mam samaj ne ki koshish kijiye kavin sach me purvi mam ko bohut chahata hai aur unke liye bohut kuch karna chahata hai unke saath unka support bann kar rehna chahata hai unhe insab problems mei se nikal na chahata hai.

Dushyant:aur jab tak usse pta nahi chalega k akhir problem hai kya tab tk voh kuch nahi kar payga please shreya please.

Shreya:lekin sir main purvi se kiya hua promise kaise todh sakti hu?

Daya:shreya I think hame inhe sab kuch batah dena chahiye.

Shreya:lekin daya

Daya:shreya hosakta hai kavin hi voh insaan ho jo purvi k liye bana hai, shayad kavin hi hai jo purvi ko insab mein se nikal sakta hai jo usse phir se zindagi jeena sikha sakta hai.

Shreya after thinking for some time:shayad aap thik keh rahe hai.

Dushyant:toh batao na shreya akhir baat kya hai?

Shreya:baat 8 mahine purani hai jab rajat sir aur purvi ek dusre se bohut pyaar karte the, voh dono ekdum best couple the, rajat sir k papa ko bhi purvi achi lagti thi unhe koi problem nahi thi purvi ko apne ghar ki bahu banane mein.

Daya:ek din rajat ne hum sab ko apne ghar pe dinner k liye invite kiya, jab hum vahan pohche toh hamne dekha k uska pura ghar flowers se decorate kiya hua tha.

 **FLASHBACK**

Whole cid team including tarika and enters in rajat's house rajat's father welcomes them in(rf= rajat's father)

Rf:aiye aiye.

a.c.p sir:areh sudhir ji(rajat's father name is sudhir in my story)yahan koi function hai kya? Kahin hum late toh nahi hogay?

Rf:areh nahi nahi acp sahab koi function nahi hai aur aap log toh bilkul thk time pe aaye hain lekin yeh mera beta hamesha ki terha aj bhi late hai.

Abhijeet:areh hame dinner k liye bulake rajat kahan chala gaya?

Rf:voh purvi ko lene gaya hai.

Just then rajat enters in the house with purvi.

Rajat:sorry main late hogaya voh traffic bohut thi.

Rf:chl chl ab bahane math bana hum sab ko pta hai k tujhe late q hua purvi se baatein khatam hogi tab toh tu time pe aayge na, chl ab jldi jaa aur change kar k aa.

Rajat giving a smile:kya papa aap bhi, main aata hu change kare k…. and he ran towards his room to change.

Shreya:kya baat hai purvi aj to tu bohut achi lag rahi hai.(purvi was wearing a shocking pink long anarkali with silver work on it and matching earings,braclate,ring,and beautiful payal she was looking stunning)

Purvi:thanks.

Tarika:vese kya baat hai purvi tu sirf dinner k liye itna tayaar hoke q aai hai?

Fr:voh aap sab ko bohut jald hi pta chal jayga, tb tk aaiye na baithiye, ramu sab k liye coldrinks leke aao.

All were enjoying very much with little chit chat after sometime rajat also joind them and rajat's father says

Rf:chaliye toh ab main aap sab ko ajj k is dinner ki main wajah batata hu.

Rajat:papa itni bhi kya jaldi hai pehle sab ko khana toh khaa lene dijiye.

Rf:areh rajat beta tum samaj te nahi ho jab sab log yeh khush khabri sunege toh khane swad aur mazza dono hi double hojayga, aur vese bhi main aur intezaar nahi kar sakta toh mujhe batane do.

Abhijeet:baat kya hai uncle ji?

Rf:baat yeh hai k hamare ek family pandit hai jinhone rajat aur purvi ki sagai ki taarikh pakki kardi hai.

Everyone was really very happy hearing this but rajvi was the happiest they were on cloud nine…..

Everyone was congratulating rajvi after that they have dinner with more fun and happiness and they also plan for rajvi's engagement and after the party everyone went to their respective houses…..

Next day at beauru everyone was working on their desks when a handsome guy(not more then kavin) enters in seaing him purvi ran and hugged him tightly everyone was shocked except rajat.

Purvi separates from the hug and says with a big smile:siddhart tum yahan achanak! bataya q nahi pehle main tumhe airport lene aati naa

Siddhart:areh tumhe surprise jo dena tha agar batah deta toh tumhari yeh khubhsurat si smile kaise dekhne ko milti na….

Purvi:oooooo toh flirting karne ki aadat gai nahi tumhari.

Siddhart:flirting toh shuru shuru mein kerta tha main tumhare saath abhi toh main sidha tumse shaadi karne aaya hu

Rajat:abbe saale sochna bhi math haa

Siddhart:areh rajat tu bhi yahan. And he hugs rajat also, now it was becam very confuse for the team so freddy finally asks

Freddy:yeh kya horaha hai sir hame kuch samaj mei nahi aaraha

Rajat:areh freddy yeh siddhart hai mera aur purvi ka bohut acha dost yeh bhi ek c.i.d officer hi hai lekin banglore mein, acha sid chl main tujhe sab se milwata hu…. And rajat introduce siddhart to everyone.

Sid:aap sab se milke bohut khushi hui, vese rajat tu q mujhe purvi se shaadi karne k baare mei sochne ko manaa kar rha hai?

Purvi:q k tum tohre late hogay sid

Sid:mathlab?

Rajat:mathlab meri aur purvi ki engagement pakki hochuki hai.

Sid was shocked at first but then composed himself and says

Sid:cong….congrates yaar

Rajat:thanks lekin tu itna shocked q hogaya yeh sunke?

Sid:q k main ne toh kya kabhi kisi ne nahi socha tha k tum dono shaadi karoge.

Purvi:haan voh toh hai aur yeh baat toh khud humne bhi kabhi nahi sochi thi.

Daya:vese rajat tum aur purvi sid ko kaise jaante ho?

Rajat:sir sid purvi k bachpan ka dost hai, aur jab main c.i.d k secret missions ki training lene gaya tha(it was special cid secret mission training camp, I don't know aisi koi camp real mei hoti hai k nahi) tab vahan training lene wale junior officers mein purvi aur sid bhi the aur q k main vahan indono se senior tha isliye meri aur purvi k bohut jagde hote the.

Purvi:aap senior the isliye jaghre nahi hote the aap hamesha mujhe tokh te rehte the isliye jaghre hote the

Rajat:haan q k main tumhara senior tha vahan aur agr tum koi galti karogi toh tokh na mera farz tha aur vese bhi tum

Sid:areh bas bas bas yaar kya kar rhe ho tumlog dono phir se jaghra shuru krdiya tum dono ne, sir bas yahi vajah thi isliye liye mujhe aur camp k baki officers ko laga tha k yeh dono k bich mein toh kabhi dosti bhi nahi ho sakti…. Lekin yeh chamatkar hua kaise?

Abhijeet:areh bhai ab pichle 2 saal se saath mein kaam kar rahe hai issi bich pehle dosti aur phir pyaar hogaya dono ko

Veenit:aur ab bohut jaldi shaadi bhi hojaygi.

Abhijeet:bilkul bilkul. Vese bhai siddhart kahin tum sach mei toh purvi se shaadi karne nahi aayna?

Sid:areh nahi nahi sir main toh bas masak kar rha tha, pareshaan kar rha tha purvi ko

Daya:phir thik hai verna bichare hamare rajat ka kya hota voh toh devdas hi banjata

Everyone laugh at this and after some more chit chat everyone went back to their work and sid also went to hotel in which he was staying, next day purvi took a leave from work so that she can spend the whole day with her best bachpan ka buddy. And after some more day rajvi and everyone started to prepar for rajvi's engagement, now only 2 days were left for their engagement.

At beauru rajat was very much tensed becoz purvi did not come yet she was late very late and rajat was roaming hear and there and daya and abhijeet were noticing him at last finally they went to him and says

Abhijeet:areh yaar rajat bas kar baith jaa aajaygi purvi tension math le

Rajat:kaise tention nahi lu sir aap time dekhiye 11 bajh rahe hai voh genrally 8 bajhe tak aajati hai lekin aaj 3 hours hogay hai lekin voh ab tk nahi aai

Daya:aati hi hogi rajat traffic mein phas gai hogi chinta math karo aajaygi

But to their bad luck purvi din't came till 1 now everyone was very much tensed for her then nikhil comes running and says

Nikhil:sir purvi k phone ka location yeh hai.

He shows them the address and rajat,shreya,tarika,daya,abhijeet,freddy,nikhil,and vineet went to the location, there was a house and everyone gets shocked seaing the name plate

Abhijeet:ye…yeh iska ghar hai?

Daya:rajat kya tumhe nahi pta tha k yeh SIDDHART ka ghar hai?

Rajat:nahi sir mujhe toh uske ek hi ghar k baare mein pta hai jo delhi mei hai.

Nikhil:sir purvi k phone ka signle ander se hi aaraha hai.

Tarika:mathlab purvi ander hai

Shreya:sir hame chal k dekhna chahiye kahin purvi kisi musibat mei naa ho

And they went in, they check whole house without making any woice now only one room was left so they all went towards the room opens the door and gets shocked to see…

Sorry chapter is over… hope u all liked it… now flashback is going to end in next chapter till then keep guessing what have they saw in the room.

Yes my friends this is a kavi story.

Sorry for the mistakes.

Do read and review.

love u all.


	6. Chapter 6

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS…. LETS START THE CHAPTER.**

They enters in the room and gets shocked to see that purvi and siddhart are sleeping on the **BAD** hugging each other, they were more shocked becoz siddhart was wearing only jeans he was not wearing any shirt or t-shirt and purvi was wearing a short backless nighty. Rajat was boiling in anger plus he was deeply hurt becoz he thought that purvi is cheating on him, he was so much angry that he picks a flower vase and brock it and with the woise sid and purvi wokup, purvi was very much shocked to find herself in sid's arms with these type of clothes, rajat straight away went in the hall and everyone follows him, purvi picks her dupatta(wiche she was wearing last night on her long indian gown) cover's herself with it and went behind rajat and says

Purvi:ra…rajat please meri baat ka yakin karo jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa nahi hai.

But rajat was so much angry that he was going to slap purvi but he was stop by daya

Daya:RAJAT yeh yeh kya kar rhe ho purvi pe haat uthaoge tum ek ladki pe?

Rajat in angry tone:toh kya karu sir kya karu main haan jab ek ladki itni **GIRI** hui harkat kar sakti hai toh main yeh q nahi kar sakta?

Purvi in disblieve tone: rajat yeh kya kah rha hai aap? Aap mujhe giri hui kaise bol sakte hai?

Rajat:toh kya karu aarti utaru tumhari sone ka madle du tumhe

Abhijeet:bas rajat bohut hogaya kam se kam purvi ki puri baat to suno atleast usse pucho to sahi k kal hua kya tha

Rajat:ab sunne aur puchne ko reh kya gaya hai sir? Indono ka asli rang toh hum apni aankho se dekh chuke hai, ab kya sunu main yeh toh yahi kahegi na k hame maaf kardo hamse galti hogai

Siddhart in angry woice:bas rajat bas khabar daar jo hamare **PYAAR** ko tumne galti ka naam diya toh

Everyone was shocked to hear this even purvi was shocked

Purvi in shocked woice:ye…. Yeh yeh kya keh rahe ho tum siddhart konsa pyaar kiska pyaar?

Siddhart:purvi tum tum aisa q keh rahi ho? areh kl raat hi toh humne ekdusre se apne pyaar ka izhar kiya aur phir tumne apne aap ko mere hawale kar diya th…..

Before he could complete his sentense he was slapped hard by purvi

Siddhart:purvi yeh tum kkkkya q

Purvi:chup ekdum chup khabar daar jo tumne mujhpe kichaar uchalne ki koshish ki toh, tum bhi ache se jante ho k main sirf aur sirf rajat se pyaar karti hu

Rajat:oh please purvi apna yeh naatak bandh karo

Daya:ek ek minute rajat, purvi shaant hojao aur hame batao kl kya hua tha tum yahan kaise pohchi?

Purvi:sir mujhe ziyada ache se toh kuch yaad nahi hai lekin itna yaad hai k kal hamare colg k common friends ne milne ka plan kiya the ek get together plan kiya tha dupeher se raat tk ka aur yeh ghar siddhart k papa ka hai, party mein humsab enjoy kr rahe the raat tk dhamal chalti rahi phir hum sab ne last mein ek game khelne ka socha NEVER I EVER(I don't know if this is the real name of this game or not) jiske liye hum sab ne juice piya phir jaise hi mera juice ka glass khatam hua mujhe meri tabyat tohri kharab lagne lagi toh siddhart ne kaha k main yahin ruk jau aur phir main room mei jaake k sogai uske baad kya hua mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai.

Siddhart:uske baad kya hua yeh main aapko batah ta hu sir, voh darasal main ne apne naokaar raju se kaha tha sab k liye special juice laane ko aur mai ne usse mere liye juice mein tohra sa vodka mila k laane ko kaha tha lekin usse juise dene mei gadh badi hogai aur mera juise ka glass usne purvi ko de diya aur q k purvi ne life mei first time vodka piya tha isliye usse chhad gai, phir sab k jaane k baad main ne purvi se kaha k voh yahin ruk jaye aur usse meri cousine sister k room mei sula diya, meri cousine darasal america mei rehti hai isliye uske kuch is type k kapde yahin hote hain uske room mei. Aur phir kuch derr baad purvi yeh nighty leke mere room mei aai aur rone lagi kehne lagi k main rajat k saath bilkul bhi khush nahi hu main usse alaag hona chahati hu lekin mujhe unke papa pe rahaam aajata hai k voh yeh bardasht nahi kar payge k koi ladki unke bete ka dil todh de isliye main uss rajat k saath hu par haqeeqat toh yeh hai k main hamesha se tumse pyaar karti aai hu lekin mujhe laga k tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte isliye kabhi kuch kaha nahi lekin mein ab aur nahi ruk sakti, yeh keh kar voh bathroom mei chali gai aur phir yeh nighty pehan k aai aur kehne lagi please complete my sid mujhse apna banalo, aur sir mere bhi dil mein aaya k yeh meri bachpan ki dost hai meri best friend toh agar hum aisa kuch karte bhi hai toh kya farak padhta hai, main ne aisa socha sir q k main toh purvi se shaadi karna chahata hu sach mei aur uske baad hamare bich mein vahi hua jo ek pati patni k bich mein hota hai.

Purvi:jhoot sab jhoot aisa kuch nahi hai main rajat se bohut pyaar karti hu toh main aisa kaha hi nahi hai jhoot bol rahe ho tum…

Rajat:acha yeh jhoot bol raha hai thk hai main maan leta hu per phir agr yeh jhoot bol raha hai toh tu iski baahon mei kaise pohchi purvi?

Purvi:rajat main sach keh rahi hu mujhe sach mei yaad nahi hai k kya hua kaise hua main apne kamre se siddhart k kamre mei kaise gai kuch yaad nahi hai, but please bleave me main ne aisa kuch nahi kiya hai jisse mujhe sharmindagi mehsus karni pade.

Rajat on top of his woice:agar tumhe kuch yaad nahi hai toh tum itna yaakin se kaise keh sakti ho k kl raat tumhare aur siddhart k bich kuch nahi hua?

Purvi was crying badly but manage's to answer rajat

Purvi:raj…rajatt ple…please bharosa kijiye main aapki vahi purvi hu jispe aap aankh bandh karke wishwas karte hai please rajat

Rajat:karta hu nahi karta tha bharosa bhi aur **pyaar** bhi…

Purvi and everyone was shocked to hear that, purvi was still not able to accept this so she again tried to convence rajat.

Purvi:rajat please aisa math kahiye sirf 2 din hi toh baaki hai hamari engagement ko aur aap aisa keh rah…

Rajat:itna kuch hojane k baad tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho k main tumse engagement karunga, areh sagai to bohut durr ki baat hai main tumhara chehera bhi nahi dekhna chahata hu isliye main aj abhi hamare bich mei jo kuch bhi tha voh sab khatam karta hu….

And he starts to going out of the house but purvi sits on her knees holds he's hand and request him not to do this but rajat was very angry so he free's his hand and went away, and purvi sits down and cried really very badly, tarika and shreya tries to console her.

Siddhart:yeh tumne thikh nahi kiya purvi mere aur rajat hum dono ko dhoka diya,

This was enough for daya so he hold sid's neck and says in anger

Daya:bas ab ek aur lafz nikala na tune purvi k khilaf toh yahin zinda gaar dunga tujhe

Abhijeet while trying to control daya:daya yeh kya kar rahe ho tum chhod de yaar iske maar k koi faida nahi. Hame yahan se chalna chaiye.

They somehow manage to convence purvi to go home and rest.

That day rajat and purvi both din't come to beauru abhijeet and daya tells a.c.p sir the whole matter

a.c.p sir: nahi nahi nahi abhijeet main yeh maan hi nahi sakta k purvi ne aisa kuch kiya hai

abhijeet:yakin toh hame bhi nahi hai sir lekin rajat in sab se bohut gussa hua hai.

Nikhil while entering:sir yeh purvi k naam pe parcel chhod k gaya hai

Daya:kya hai isme?

Nikhil:CD hai sir siddhart ne behji hai

a.c.p sir:lagao dekhe toh ab kya kehna baaki hai usse

they play the CD it was a video of siddhart in wich he was saying

siddhart in video:purvi yeh tumne acha nahi kiya mera dil tohda hai tumne main is gam ke saath yahan nahi reh paunga isliye main vapis jaa raha hu umeed karta hu jo tumne mere saath kiya voh kisi aur k saath nahi karogi by tc…

abhijeet:nikhil jaldi jao uss siddhart k ghar aur pta karo k voh vahan hai k nahi

nikhil:yes sir…

but to their bad luck siddhart was not there, so nikhil comes back and informs them about this

abhijeet:sir yeh toh chala gaya ab hum purvi ki sachchi kaise saabith karenge?

a.c.p sir:karenge abhijeet zarur karenge lekin jo bhi krna hai voh kl se shuru karenge abhi bohut raat ho chuki hai hum sab ko ghar jaana chahiye.

And they left for their respected houses, and shreya and tarika decide's to stay with purvi for that night becoz they don't want to leave their best friend lyk this.

Next day purvi straight away went to rajat's house she rangs the house bell and rajat'father open's the door he was very angry to see purvi there, purvi bends down to take his blessings but he moved back and says in angry tune

Rf:q aai ho ab tum yahan mere bete ki zindagi barbad kardi ab aur kya chahiye tumhe

Purvi:uncle please aisa math kahiye, rajat mujhpe zara bhi wishvas nahi kar rhe hai kamse kam aap toh bharosa kijiye,

Rf;bharosa unpe kiya jaata hai jinse koi rishta koi naata ho lekin tum tum toh ab ek ajnabee lakdi ho hamare liye, chali jao yaha se isse pehle k mere sabr ka baan tooteh chali jao. And he closess the door.

Purvi was again crying badly she called rajat many time on his phone but he was not pickuping her calls, she went to her favorite beach and cries a lot after 2 3 hours she went to her house and sea that a parcel boy was ringing her house's bell

Purvi:ji kahi yeh mera hi ghar hai

Parcel man:mam aapke liye yeh parcel aaya hai

Purvi:kisne bheja hai?

Parcel man:ji kumar naam likha hai ispe

Hearing rajat's name she quily takes the parcel sings on the paper and went inside her house and opens the parcel but she was shocked plus hurt seaing that rajat has send all those gifts which purvi has gave him and there were some photos also the photos of rajat and purvi, and a letter was also there purvi opens the letter and starts to read

Rajat in letter:purvi jo kuch bhi tumne kiya uske baad yeh sab chiz meri kisi kaam ki nahi hai main aisi koi bhi cheez mere pass nahi rakhna chahata jo mujhe tumhari yaad dilay q k ab mere dil mei tumhare liye nafraat hai sirf nafraat.

Purvi was so much hurt after reading the letter she was not able to bleave that now rajat not love her but hate her.

Next day when purvi comes in the beauru she seas rajat was sitting on his desk and working so purvi thought to talk to him she wet towerds him but seaing her rajat went out of the beauru and he returns when everyone has came and a case get report so purvi dint't get any chance to talk to rajat, the case was little deficult so it takes the whole day to get solved, after the case rajat went his house without talking to anyone, purvi thought to once again go to rajat's house and talk to him and he's father, when she reach there she saw that they were sitting in garden but they din't know that purvi is standing behind them and litsing they conversation

Rajat:papa main ab purvi se hamesha hamesha k liye alag hojana chahata hu mujhe uska chera bhi dekhna nahi pasand

Rf:rajat beta sambhal apne aapko tu ek kaam kr kuch time k liye kaam se chutti lele

Rajat:haan yeh thikh hoga papa kamse kaam isse mujhe har roz purvi ka chehera toh nahi dekhna padega, vese bhi main ne aj tk uske jaisi ladki nahi dekhi usse pyaar karna meri zindagi ki sab se badi bhool thi.

Purvi was so hurt by rajat's thinking that she without meeting them went towerds her house and cried whole night.

Next at evening rajat was thinking how to talk to a.c.p sir for his leave but just then purvi enters and went straight to a.c.p sir's cabin and give him a letter after reading the letter a.c.p sir was shocked and says

a.c.p sir: yeh kya hai purvi tum aise kaise jaaskti ho tum apni musibaaton se bhaag nahi sakti

purvi:toh aur kya karu main sir thakh gai hu main rajat ko samjate samjate voh mujhse bohut nafrat karte hai aur mera chahera bhi nahi dekhna chahate please sir mujhe jaane dijiye please. saying this she went to her desk and starts to packing her important things

shreya:purvi yeh tu kya kar rahi hai yeh sab back q kar rahi hai?

a.c.p sir:purvi ne 7 mahine ki chhutti leli hai

daya:kya 7 mahino ki chhutti nahi nahi purvi tum aisa nahi kar sakti

freddy:a.c.p sir aap purvi ki chhutti accept hi math kijiye na

a.c.p sir: freddy purvi apni leave ki application head office se pass kara k lai hai main kuch nahi kar sakta isme(I know guys k kisi ko bhi itni lambi chhuti nahi milti hai this is little crazy but iske bina main story aage nahi bada sakti hu)

shreya:purvi please math jaan yaar please

purvi:shreya please mujhe math rok main bhi nahi chahati sab se durr jaana lekin ab rukna mushkil hai please

pankaj:rajat sir aap kahiye naa kuch purvi ko rokiye na usse voh aapki baat zarur maanegi please sir

rajat while taonting purvi:jaane do na pankaj pehle siddhart chala gaya toh yeh yahan kaise ruk sakti hai isse toh apne siddhart k pass jaana hi hogana

abhijeet:bas rajat bohut hochuka tumhara purvi kuch bol nahi rahe hai iska mathlab yeh nahi k tum kuch bhi bologe usse

purvi:rehne dijiye sir inhe samjane ka koi faida nahi,

rajat:kehneka mathlab kya hai tumhara?

Purvi: yahi k main yeh toh nahi janti k siddhart ne yeh sab q kaha q kiya lekin itna samaj gai hu k usne jo bhi kiya bilkul thik kiya verna mujhe pta kaise chalta k jis insaan se main itna pyaar karti hu jisse main shaadi krna chahati hu usse mujh par 1 tinke jitna bhi bharosa nahi hai. a.c.p sir main yahan se lab jarahi hu vaha salukhe sir aur tarika se milke main chali jaungi

Saying this she meets everyone in beauru except rajat and went out but before going she looks at rajat and went away.

 **Flashbak ends**

Shreya,daya,dushyant and ishita all were having tears.

Shreya:uske baad voh chali gai phir agle din uska letter aaya k voh yeh desh chhodke jaarahi hai aur request ki k hum usse dhoond ne ki koshish naa kare aur yeh bhi kaha k siddhart ko bhi hum naa dhoonde q k voh koi aur tamasha nahi chahati hai, phir bhi humne purvi ko dhoond ne ki koshish ki but voh ek cid officer hai na ache se janti hai k kya karna hai aur kya nahi karna usne aisa koi suraag nahi chhoda jisse hum uss tk pohuch sakeh.

Daya:hamera pass bas yahi ek rasta tha k hum uske laot ne ka intezar kare aur vahi kiya humne. Is bich kahin baar humsab ne rajat ko samjane ki koshish ki lekin voh nahi mana aur pooja k saath zindagi mein aage baadhneka faisla karliya, uske baad kya hua voh toh sab ko pta hai.

Ishita:sir koi apne bachpan k dost k dost k saath aisa kaise kar sakta hai?

Shreya: lekin usne kiya ishita usne sab kuch khatam kardiya, yahan se jaane k baad usne cid bhi chhod di aur banglore bhi humne tohri hi koshish ki usse dhoond ne ki q k hum purvi ki baat kaatna nahi chahate the.

Dushyant:khair jo hua so hua sir but m sure kavin purvi ko insab s bahar zarur nikalega

Shreya:sir aapko ab bhi lagta hai k kavin sir yeh sab sunne k baad purvi pe utna hi bharosa aur utna hi pyaar kar payge jitna ab karte hai?

Ishita: nahi mam utna nahi balke usse bhi zyada, hum kavin ko ache sa jaante hai usse in sab se koi farak nahi padega.

Daya:ager aisa hai to bohut hi acha hoga

Shreya:haan daya ab mujhe bhi lagta hai k purvi phirse pehle jaisi hojaygi hasne bolne wali.

Dushyant:acha sir ab hame chalna chahiye vese bhi subha hone aai hai beauru bhi jaana hai

Ishita:aur usse pehle kavin ko sab kuch batana bhi hai chaliye dushyant

Daya:thikh hai bye

And they strait away went to kavin house and told him the whole thing, after hearing that kavin was also having tears and he was very angry on rajat and siddhart

Kavin:main ne toh kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha k purvi k aise behavior k piche yeh baat hogi, ab yeh sunne k baad toh main purvi ko aise akele nahi chhohd sakta in sab mei uski kya galti thi usse insab ki saza q mile yaar?

Dushyant:tu sahi kehraha hai kavin aur purvi ko insab ki saza nahi milni chahiye aur usse insab se sirf aur sirf tu hi nikal sakta hai

Ishita:haan kavin only u can do this

Kavin:yes I will do this main tum dono se waada karta hu k main purvi ko insab se zarur nikalunga aur is chiz ki shuruwat main aj se hi karunga.

Done with this one hope u all liked it sorry for the mistakes, from next chapter kavi's love story will begin.

Please do read and review all type of reviews r welcome

Take care love u all.


	7. Chapter 7

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS…. LETS START THE CHAPTER.**

At beauru everyone was working when kavin came to purvi with a file and says

Kavin:hey purvi yeh file mujhe samaj mei nahi aarahi hai kya tum meri madat karogi please?(obviesly guys he is lying he just want to talk to purvi that's y)

Purvi:aap ek senior officer hai aur aapko yeh file samaj mei nahi aarahi hai?

Kavin:ab nahi aarahi hai toh kya karu, aur vese bhi mere pass sirf 1 hi hour hai mujhe yeh file 1 hour mein submit krni hai si please help me na

Purvi:ok fyn dijiye. And she starts to explaining him about it soon they complete the file and kavin says

Kavin:thank u so much purvi abhi bhi 10 minute baki hai aur file complete hogai thanks

Purvi:hmmm wc

After that a case got reported so everyone get busy in solving it by evening the case got solved and everyone starts to leave for their respective houses when kavin again comes to purvi and says

Kavin:purvi kya tum mere saath coffee pine chalogi?

Purvi:nahi mujhe ghar jaana hai

Kavin:areh purvi coffee pine mein kitna time lagta hai chalo na plz mujhe coffee akele pina bilkul nahi pasand aur vese bhi tumne aj meri itni help ki file complete karne mei toh iss coffee treat ko meri taraf se thank u samaj lo aur plz chalo

Purvi:ok fyn lekin sirf 15 minute k liye uske baad main nikl jaungi

Kavin:pakka only for 15 minutes

And they went to a café wich was very near to beauru,

Kavin:main toh nescafe lunga tum konsi logi?

Purvi:black coffee without suger

Kavin:WHAT black coffee voh bhi without suger itni kadwi lgti hai kaise piti ho tum?

Purvi:mujhe kadwi chizein hi pasand hai

Kavin orders the coffee soon the order comes and kavin starts to talk

Kavin:vese tumhe pta hai purvi jldi hi na dushyant aur ishita ki engagement hone wali hai

Purvi:dushyant sir aur ishita ki engagement yeh kaise I mean undono k behavior se kabhi aisa nahi lga k voh dono couple hai

Kavin:haan q k voh dono tohre alg typr k couple hai kaam k waqt kaam ekdum profeshnal hai voh dono isliye koi bhi gusse nahi kr patah, acha yeh batao tumhari family mein kon kon hai?

Purvi:mera is duniya mein cid team k alawa aur koi bhi nahi hai, aur aapka?

Kavin: mom dad nahi rahe haan per ek badi behan hain niharika naam hai unka unhone hi mujhe sambhala hai hamesha se isliye mere liye toh voh hi mere liye sabkuch hai

Purvi:acha kahan hai voh?

Kavin:US mein rehti hain

Purvi:acha ab mujhe chalna chahiye coffee khatam hochuki hai aur saath hi saath 15 minute bhi

Kavin:oh haan chalo

And when they came out it starts raining and kavin went to get wet but purvi was standing there only

Kavin:areh purvi tum vahan kya kr rahi ho yahan aao na dekho kitni achi baarish horahi hai tumhe bhi bheegna chahiye

Purvi:thanks but no thanks mujhe baarish mein bheegna nahi pasand

Kavin:ok as your this kavin again starts to enjoy the rain and purvi was watching him he was looking so damn handsome in wet clothes but suddenly purvi saw that a car was coming towards kavin but he din't know this he was just enjoying the rain so purvi ran towards him and pulled him, they were very very close to eachother both were fully wet bcoz of rain both were lost in eachothers eyes when kavin's phone rang and they both came to the reality,

Kavin talking on phone with dushyant:haan dushyant bol

Dushyant:kahan hai tu kavin?

Kavin:bas raste mei hu aaraha hu. And he cuts the call,

Kavin:thank u so much purvi meri jaan bachane k liye

Purvi:its ok aap dhiyaan rakha kijiye

Kavin:yaa, ghar chale

Purvi:pehle beauru na meri car toh vahin hai hum aapki car se aay the

Kavin:toh main tumhe ghar drop kr detah hu baarish bohut horahi hai aur bheege toh sach mei bimaar hojaynge

Purvi:thik hai chaliye

And they went toward purvi's house, in car both were silent so kavin decides to break it

Kavin:mumbai ki baarish mein bheegne ki toh baat hi kuch aur hai haina?

Purvi:haan voh toh hai main mere colg time mei bohut bheega krti thi, meri ek frnd thi meeta naam tha uska uske ghr pe bohut bada terrace tha vahan jaati thi main bheege ne k liye aur humna baarish k gaane bhi bajate the aur dil khol k nachte the aur

And she continue to talk more but kavin was really surprise becoz it was first time that purvi was talking non-stop, it was looking lyk this is the real purvi, but with kavin's bad luck purvi's house came and he have to stop the car and with this purvi came to the reality and she was shocked becoz after 7 long months she talked so much, both came out of the car and purvi says

Purvi:lift dene k liye thank u

Kavin:ur wc. Wese if u don't mind kya main kuch puchu?

Purvi:jee puchiye

Kavin:will u be my friend? And he forwards his hand

Purvi after thinking said:ya okay

And they shacked hands and she went to her house and kavin drow towards his house, but both were thinking about eachother

Kavin:yeh mujhe kya horaha hai main purvi k baare mein itna q soch raha hu? Kahin dushyant aur ishita thk toh nahi kehte kahin sach mei mujhe usse pyaar toh nahi hogaya? And thinking this he sleeps

Purvi:mujhe aapne aap pe kaabu rakhna hoga yeh sab thik nahi hai aj jo bhi hua bilkul sahi nahi tha, lekin yeh hua q main ne apne aap pe se control kaise khoo diya kuch samaj mein nahi aaraha hai, so jaati hu agr yahi sab sochti rahi toh dimaag phaat jayga mera.

Next day dushyant and ishita announce their engagement after 2 days everyone was shocked becoz they also din't thought that ishita and dushyant are couple. A.c.p sir gave 3 days leave to ishita,dushyant,and kavin. Lyk this 2 days passed and their engagement day came, whole team was present there including pooja and rajat(in my story kavin dushyant and ishita stays at same house) kavin was welcoming some other gest, all girls were helping ishita to get ready and vivek vineet and sachin were helping dushyant to get ready, and other members were at hall, soon the couple came down both were looking lyk perfect couple, dushyant was wearing a cream sherwani, and ishita was wearing a orange color lehanga sari with golden work(if u guys wants to see ishita's dress then watch ichhhapyaari naagin episode number 57 in which ishita Is wearing the same dress) the couple meets everyone and soon the ring exchange ceremony endsbut all were still there all were enjoying the function whene dushyant says

Dushyant:yaar kuch missing hai,

Vivek:kya missing hai sir?

Kavin:gaane music dance yeh sab missing hai

Dushyant:areh haan right yeh to mujhe pehle yaad hi nahi aaya

Kavin:aur aata bhi kaise finely teri aur ishita ki engagement hogai hai is khushi se tohra sa bahar aayega tb na kuch yaad aayga tujhe. All laugh at this except dushyant

Dushyant:haa haa very funny jab teri engagement hogi na tb tujhe samaj aayga. At this kavin and purvi looked at each other which din't go unnoticed by shreya but they both were not understanding y r they doing this,

Dushyant:chl ab tune hi yaad dilaya hai toh tu hi kuch sunaa de

Kavin:main abbe nahi nahi yaar q sab k samne kachra krna chahata hai mera

Ishita:oh please haan kavin tum bohut acha gaana gaate ho, oh come on yaar ek gaana sunado

Shreya:acha vese purvi bhi bohut acha gaati hai

Purvi:kuch bhi kya shreya, nahi nahi aisa kuch nahi hai shreya mazak kr rahi hai

Shreya:areh nahi main koi mazak nahi kr rahi hu sach mein yeh bohut acha gaati hai

Ishita:ok toh final kavin aur purvi hum sab ko ek gaana sunayge jo bhi tumlog ka maan kare voh gaa do zaruri nahi hai k engagement k uper hi koi gaana sunao koi bhi gaa sakte ho, aur dekho naa math kehna aj hamari engagement hai haan

Kavi together:acha thik hai. and looked at eachother with little smile, and dushyant announce that kavi r going to sing a song all clap for them and they starts to sing.

(movie pyaar toh hona hi tha, song ajnabee mujhko. I know guys this is not the right song to sing at a engagement party but kya karu isse acha koi song mila hi nahi mujhe jo kavi ki situation pe fit ho)

 **Purvi-ajnabi mujhko itna batah dil mera q pareshaan hai dekh ke tujhko aisa lage jaise barsoon ki pehchaan hai**

 **Kavin-kitni bhooli hai tu kitni naadan hai dil ki baaton se anjaan haii**

 **Purvi-ajnabi mujhko itna batah dil mera q pareshaan hai**

 **Kavin-kya sochta hoon main kya chahata hoon hai mushkil tujhe voh bataana**

 **Purvi-maine suna hai k mushkil bada hai dabi chahaton ko chupaana**

 **Kavin-hayy, kya sochta hoon main kya chahata hoon hai mushkil tujhe voh bataana**

 **Purvi-hooo, mainne suna hai k mushkil bada hai dabi chahaton ko chupaana**

 **Kavin-raaz tere sabhi khol degi abhi in laboon pe jo muskaan hai**

 **Purvi-ajnabi mujhko itna batah dil mera q pareshaan hai…**

 **Kavin-kaise bataaon meri dhadkanoon ko banaya hai kisne deewana**

 **Purvi-begaane ko apna kehne lagi main baana mera apna begaana**

 **Kavin-haaan, kaise bataaon meri dhadkanoon ko banaya hai kisne deewana**

 **Purvi-oooo, begaane ko apna kehne lagi main baana mera apna begaana**

 **Kavin-pyaar ki har ghadi mushkilon ki ladi ye na samjho yeh aasan hai**

 **Purvi-ajnabi mujhko itna batah dil mera q pareshaan hai dekh k tujhko aisa lage jaise barsoon ki pehchaan hai**

 **Kavin-kitni bholi hai tu kitni naadan hai dil ki baaton se anjaan haii**

 **Purvi-ajnabi mujhko itna batah**

 **La La La La La La La La La….**

And everyone clapped for this beautiful performace(and one more thing I forget to write that while singing purvi was thinking about the moments which she spend with rajat and kavin and kavin was thinking about the moments which he spend with purvi, that's y i select this song) soon the function gets over and everyone went to their houses but rajat went to pooja's house with her bcoz her parents were not there, after reaching there rajat sat on sofa and pooja went to change her clothes, whn she come back she seas rajat was still sitting on that position and thinking something so she keeps her hand on his shoulder and asks

Pooja:kya hua rajat kya soch rahe ho?

Rajat:nahi kuch nahi pooja

Pooja:jhoot math bolo mujhe pta hai tum purvi k baare mein soch rahe ho na?

Rajat:haan pooja u r right ussi k baare mein soch raha hoon main

Pooja:rajat kya tum ab bhi purvi se pyaar karte ho?

Rajat:yeh kaisa sawal puch rahi ho tum pooja, tum janti ho na main usse sirf aur sirf nafraat karta hoon

Pooja:toh phir q uske baare mein itna soch rahe ho?

Rajat:main sirf uske nahi uske aur kavin dono k baare mei soch raha hu

Pooja:purvi aur kavin k baare mein mathlab?

Rajat:shayad tumne note nahi kiya jab sab ne kavin ko gaana gaane k liye kaha toh usne naa kehdiya lekin jaise hi shreya ne yeh bataya k purvi bhi acha gaana gaati hai toh kavin foran purvi k saath gaane k liye ready hogaya, mujhe toh aisa lag raha hai k shyd kavin purvi ko pasand karne laga hai.

Pooja:toh karne dijiye na isse hame kya?

Rajat:nahi pooja agr purvi ne kavin k saath bhi vahi kiya jo mere saath kiya tha toh? Meri lyf mein toh tum aagai lekin agr kavin k saath aisa kuch hua toh usse kon sambhalega?

Pooja:uske dono dost. Voh akela nahi hai rajat uske dost hai uske saath, aur aap bhi na duniya ki fikar hai aapko lekin apni mangeter ki nahi

Rajat:areh aisa q bol rhi hu yrr mujhe tumhari bhi bohut fikar hai, mere baas chale toh main tumhe kahin jaane hi naa du but kya karu shaadi ki date bhi toh 5 mahine baad ki hai

Pooja:toh kisne kaha tha aapko apne family panditjii se taarikh nikal wane ko ab hogai na gadbad 5 mahine tk aur rukna padega

Rajat:areh 5 mahine tk rukne ki zarurat hi kya hai meri. And he kissed her hard, then they went into the bedroom and make more and more love and sleped in eachother's arms.

Next day kavin was going to beauru when he sees a large bun of people standing in the middle of the road,

Kavin:yeh yahan raste k bich mein itne saare log kya kar rahe hai, legta hai kisi ka accident hua hai jaake dekhta hu

And kavin came out of his car and move toward the spot where everyone was standing, he went in the middle of people and sees something and gets shock of his life he sees that….

 **sorry chapter is over.**

 **Hope u all liked it.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Love u all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS…. Shranya sorry mujhe aapka sawal samaj mein nahi aaya can u please asks me this question again?... LETS START THE CHAPTER.**

Kavin went there and gets shock of his life to see that it was purvi who met with an accident( **onlyforsachvi, priya770, luv duo ND purvi u all were right)** purvi was lying in the pool of her own blood, kavin was very very much shocked to see her lyk this but still he controled his emotions and picked purvi in his arms in bridal style keep her on his car's back sit and went towards a hospital, soon they reached the hospital and kavin lays purvi on stracher and doctor starts purvi's operation, kavin calls dushyant and tells him about purvi's accident dushyant was also shocked as well as whole team, they all rushed towards the hospital and reaching there they see that kavin was sitting on bench outside the opretion theater with his head down, dushyant keeps his hand on kavin's shoulder seeing dushyant and whole team there kavin was not able to control himself so he hugged dushyant and cried a loooot

Kavin:dushaynt dekhna kya hogaya hai purvi ko voh aankhen hi nahi khol rahi hai pure raaste main usse uthane ki koshish krta raha but voh kuch bolti hi nahi hai

Dushyant:kavin shaant hojaa mere bhai kuch nahi hoga purvi ko voh thik hai bilkul

Kavin:aise kaise thik hai dushyant voh pure pure khoon se lath path thi uske ser se kitna saara khoon nikel raha tha aur yeh yeh dekh(showing everyong his jecket) mera jacket pura khoon se bhar gaya hai yeh saara khoon purvi ka hi hai, dushyant tu tu kuch bhi kr kaise bhi purvi ko thik krde yrr please

Dushyant:kavin kavin sambhaal apne aapko kuch nahi hoga usse bilkul thik hojayegi voh. And kavin again hugged dushyant,

Everyone except daya shreya abhijeet and tarika, were shocked to see kavin lyk this for purvi(actually daya aur shreya ne pehle hi abhijeet aur tarika ko sab kuch batah diya tha kavin ki feelings k baare mein) after 2 hours doctor comes out of the operation theater and kavin was the first to ask

Kavin:doctor voh pur….purvi purvi kaisi hai? voh thik toh hai na zyada gehre zakham toh nahi hai na? aap kuch bol q nahi rahe hain kuch boliye na please purvi thik hai na?

Doctor:dekhiye aap please shaant hojaiye khabar itni achi nahi hai so please shaant dimaag se suniye

a.c.p sir:kya baat hai doctor sahab?

Doctor:dekhiye patient ki halat abhi bhi kharab hai agr 4 hours mein unhe hosh nahi aaya toh

Abhijeet:toh? Toh kya?

Doctor:toh 50% chance hai k voh coma mein jaa sakti hain aur 50% chance hai k unki maut hosakti hai

Everyone was shocked to hear that even rajat was shocked

Doctor:aaplog bas dua kijiye q k jahan dawah kaam nahi aati wahan dua kaam aajati hai, now please excuse me.

Kavin ran towards the temple which was present in hospital and starts to pray for purvi when dushyant come there and says

Dushyant:q kavin q horahi hai tujhe purvi ki itni fikaar? Voh toh teri sirf junior hai na toh uske liye itni chinta?

Kavin:tu kehna kya chahate hai dushyant?

Dushyant:yahi k ab toh samaj jaa k tu purvi se pyaar krne laga hai

Kavin:u r right dushyant aaj jab main ne usse is haal mein dekha toh bardasht nahi kr paya, usse khoo dene k ehsas ne hi mujhe mere pyaar ka ehsas dilaya hai, I love her dushyant I love her, lekin agr aaj usse kuch hogaya na toh main uske bina jee nahi paunga

Dushyant:kavin kuch nahi hoga purvi ko, areh voh pehle se itni strong hai itna sab kuch sehne k baad bhi voh vapis aai ussi jagah ussi insaan k bich sirf aur sirf apne desh k liye ane desh ki raksha karne k liye toh yeh toh uske liye bohut hi choti si parikshaa hai tu dekhna voh is parikshaa mein zarur kamyaab hogi, ab chl sab log vahan hai

Kavin:nahi dushyant jab tk meri purvi ko hosh nahi aajata tb tk main baghwan ki murti k samne se hilunga tk nahi tu jaa

Saying this he again starts to pray for purvi's recovery and lyk this 3 and a half hour passed dushyant again comes to kavin with a glass of water

Dushyant:kavin tu itne hours se yahan khada hai please tohra paani pile verna teri tabyat kharab hojaygi

Kavin:nahi dushyant jab tak purvi ko hosh nahi aajata tb tk na main yahan se hilunga aur na kuch khaunga piyunga

Dushyant:lekin kavin tohr…before he cloud complete his sentence ishita comes there running and says

Ishita:kavin dushyant purvi purvi ko hosh aagaya hai aur doctors usse phir se check kr rahe hai jaldi chalo

And trio went there, doctor comes out and says

Doctor:main ne kaha tha na jahan dawah kaam nahi aati vahan dua kaam aajati hai, ab voh bilkul thik hai khatre se bahar hai aur hosh mein bhi aachuki hai aaplog unse mill sakte hai.

Everyone went inside except rajat he was standing at his place only so abhijeet says

Abhijeet:areh rajat tum yahan q rukeh hove ho chalo ander

Rajat:nahi sir aaplog jaiye main beauru chalta hu main bas yeh dekhne aaya tha k meri junior officer thk hai k nahi uska senior hone k naateh mera yeh farz bantah hai na sir that's it

Abhijeet with little angry woice:mujhe yaakin nahi hota rajat k tum itna badaal kaise sakte ho… saying this abhijeet also went inside the room of purvi, and rajat went back to the beauru.

Inside the room a.c.p sir set on a stool next to the bed of purvi and asks

a.c.p sir:kaise hua yeh sab purvi tumahra accident kuch yaad hai kya hua tha?

Purvi:je….jee sir ma.i..n su..subha beauru ja..jane k liye nikli toh bich raste mein mer…meri car kha…kharab hogai tohh mainn taxi dhond…dhondne lagi k tabhi achanak pta nahi ka…kahan se ek ca…car aai piche se mere aur mu…jhe thookar marti hui aa…aage nikl gai, main gadi k uper se ro…rol…rolled hoti hui ni..niche gir gai aur behosh ho..hogai uske baad ka mu…mujhe kuch kuch yaad nahi hai. and she starts to breath havealy just then a nurse enters in to check her and says

Nurse:aap sab please tohri derr k liye bahar jaiye patient ki saans bohut phul rahi hai please

a.c.p sir:jee, chalo humsab bahar chalte hai

purvi:sirrr mujh…mujhe hospital kkk…kon lekeh aayaa?

Daya:kavin, kavin tumhe hospital leke aaya hai purvi

Abhijeet:haan purvi agr aaj tum thik ho toh sirf kavin ki wajah se

Purvi with teary eyes:thank u so much si…sir

Kavin:please purvi thanks math kaho, aur waise bhi usdin tumne bhi toh meri jaan bachai thi toh aj mujhe maoka milgaya toh bas baat khatam.

And after that everyone went out and kavin,dushyant,daya,and abhijeet went to meet the docter in his cabin anter some 20 minutes they came out and saw all were waiting for them

a.c.p sir: kya hua kya kaha doctor ne?

Daya:sir purvi abhi khatre se toh bahar hai lekin uska khoon bohut behh chuka hai

Abhijeet:aur issi wajah se usme bohut bohut kamzori aagai hai

Dushyant:aur doctor ne yeh bhi kaha hai k usse puri terha se thik hote hote kam se kam 1 mahina toh lag hi jayga

a.c.p sir:koi baat nahi kam se kam ab hamari purvi khatre se toh bahar hai acha usse discharge kbtk milega?

Daya:sir usse atleast 15 din toh yahan rehna hi hoga

a.c.p sir:ok toh main tum sab mein se kisi ko 16 din ki chutti dedeta hu takeh voh purvi ka khayal rakh paye

Dushyant:sir I think purvi ka khayal kavin ko rakhne dena chahiye

Daya:haan sir dushyant bilkul thik kehraha hai kavin purvi ka bohut ache se khayal rakhega, q shreya?

Shreya:haan sir

a.c.p sir:thik hai agr kavin ko koi problem nahi hai toh

kavin immediately:nahi nahi sir mujhe kya problem hogi

everyone smiles at his reaction

a.c.p sir:thik hai kavin toh tumhari leave aj se hi start hoti hai,

and he got a call that a case has reported so everyone went back to their work except kavin, he enters in her room and sat on the stool wich was present in the room near purvi's bad

purvi:sir sab kahan cha…chale gaye?

Kavin:sab vapis beauru gaye hain ek case report hua hai isliye, aur a.c.p sir ne tumhara khayal rakhne ki zimmedari mujhe di hai toh agle 15 dino tk mai yahin tumhare saath rahuga

Purvi:kya 15 dino tk! Math…mathlab mujhe discharge 15 din baad milega?

Kavin:ji haan

Purvi:nahi sir main 15 di…din tk yahan nahi reh…rehsakti mu…mujhe ghar jaana hai

Kavin:nahi purvi tumhara itna bhayanak accident hua hai itni chot aai hai itna khoon baha hai tumhara toh tumhe kam se kam 15 din tk toh yahan rehna hi padega.

After some time purvi slept becoz of her medicine effect, then at night purvi woke up and saw that kavin was not there,after some minutes hi enters in the room with a bowl

Kavin:areh purvi tum uthgai very good main abhi tumhe hi uthane aaraha tha, chalo jldi se yeh pilo

Purvi:yeh kya hai?

Kavin:soup hai tumhare liye lo pilo. He gives her the bowl but soon realise that her right hand is fractured so he said

Kavin:opsss sorry main bhool gaya koi baat nahi main pila detah hu

Purvi:nahi sir its ok main left hand se pilungi.

And she tried to get up so kavin helped her and made he sit properly and holds the soup bowl toward her, she took the spoon full of soup form her left hand but becoz of the extream weekness the spoon fell from her hand so kavin said

Kavin:purvi main aur sab jante hain k tum bohut bahadur ho tumme bohut himmat hai lekin yeh waqt bilkul bhi thik nahi hai yeh baat ko saabit karneka isliye please let me help u, may i?

Purvi nodded in yes and kavin starts to fid her the soup after that he made her eat the medicines and help her to laid properly on the bed and soon she again slept and kavin also slept on the sofa which was present in the room, like this days started to pass in in these days kavin took a great great care of her he used to fid her with his hands, he used to comb her hairs, he used to read her favorite novels in little loud woise so she can also hear the stories, and every day everyone comes to meet her except rajat and pooja, and in these 15 days purvi starts to feel something for kavin but she ignores her feeling for him, and like this 15 days passed and now it was time of purvi's discharge, her fracture was ok now but still she was having pain in her hand and body as well, kavin was waiting for purvi to come out of the hospital room and dushyant ishita and shreya was waiting for them in the car, soon sister brings purvi to kavin and kavin sees that she is still very weak and she was not able to walk or stand properly so kavin lift purvi in bridle style and starts to walk purvi was shocked by his sudden action and she was just looking at his face, they reach to the car and dushyant ishita and shreya smiles seeing purvi in kavin's protective arms, kavin make her sit properly besides shreya and he sits bsides purvi and they went towards purvi's house, after reaching there kavin again picked purvi in his arms and brings her inside the where all the team members waiting for her except rajat, everyone became surprise seeing purvi in kavin's arms he made her sit on the sofa

Abhijeet:areh kavin yeh kya tum purvi ko utha k q laa rahe the?

Kavin:voh sir purvi mein ab bhi bohut kamzori hai voh khud se nahi chal parahi thi isliye

a.c.p sir:acha, purvi ab kaisi ho tum?

Purvi:bilkul thik hu sir khali kamzori hai aur kuch nahi, vese sir main beauru kab se joind kr sakti hu?

a.c.p sir:jab tk tum puri terha se thik nahi hojati yane k tumhe ab aur 15 dino tk aaram krna hoga

Purvi:kya aur 15 din! Nahi sir please main 15 days nahi ruk sakti main aj se hi beauru joind krna chahati hu please

Kavin:bilkul nahi purvi tum aj se bilkul bhi joind nahi kr sakti

Purvi:acha toh kal se?

Kavin:kl se parso se terso se kabhi nahi 15 din se pehle bilkul nahi

Purvi:lakin sir…..

a.c.p sir: that's an order purvi tum jab tk puri theek nahi hojati tb tk bilkul bhi nahi, aur kavin tum yahin rukna chahoge ya main shreya se kahu q k purvi ko abhi bhi dekhbhal ki zarurat hai

kavin:nahi sir aap bilkul bhi fikar math kijiye jab tk purvi puri terha se thik nahi hojati tb tk main yahin rahuga aur purvi ka pura pura khayal rakhunga

a.c.p sir:good

purvi:lekin sir main abhi thik hu aap ko yahan rehne ki zarurat nahi hai main apna khayal rakhlugi

shreya:purvi jab a.c.p sir ne keh diya k kavin sir yahin rahege toh tu q zidd kr rahi hai? aur wese bhi hame pta hai k agr tum yahan akeli rahi toh aaram bilkul nahi karegi, aur agr main yahan rahi toh tu meri baat toh kabhi nahi maanegi isliye kavin sir ka hi yahan rukna thik hai smji, acha kavin sir aap ab ghar chale jaiye aur jo jo bhi aapko chahiye saamaan voh leh aaiye tb tk humsab hai yahan purvi k saath,

kavin:thik hai main abhi jaake aata hu

and after that kavin went to his house to bring his clothes and more zarurat ka saamaan, and he comes back after 1 hour and after he comes everyone went back to their work and kavin helped purvi to go to her room and after that he comes to the kitchen and starts making the dinner for them and come to purvi's room with dinner, he again starts to fid her as her hand was still paining, after testing the food purvi asks

purvi:sir yeh khana kahan se mangwaya hai aap ne?

kavin:purvi yeh khana main ne banaya hai

purvi:kya aap ne banaya yeh?

Kavin:haan q acha nahi banana hai kya?

Purvi:acha nahi sir bohut acha bana hai mujhe nahi pta tha k aap itna acha khana bhi banah sakte hain

Kavin gives her his most charming smile and purvi was just staring him so kavin ask trough his eyes that what happened purvi nods her head in no, soon she finished the food and kavin gives her the medicines and she slept, after that kavin aet his dinner finish the kitchen work and went to the geust room and soon he also sleeps becoz he was very tired, next day purvi woke up and went to the washroom to get freshen up and whn she returns she saw kavin was standing there with breakfast

Purvi:sir aapne q banaya main bana leti na ab main bilkul thik hoon

Kavin:bilkul nahi tum ab tk puri terha se thik nahi ho, acha ab chalo breakfast krlo medicines bhi lene hai tumhe

And he again fid her and he also eat he's breakfast her after that she eat her medicines and kavin went to the kitchen to finish the ramming work and he returns he saw that purvi was coming down from her room but becoz of weakness she was about to from the stairs but kavin catch her on time and they shared a little long eyelook, but kavin comes out first from the eyelook and stands her properly and say

Kavin with calm woice:purvi yeh kya hai tum yahan kya kr rahi ho kuch chahiye the oh mujhe se kehdeti main dedeta tumhe niche aane ki kya zarurat thi abhi gir jati na agr main nahi aata toh

Purvi:sorry sir voh mujhe uper room mein baithe baithe ghutan si mehsus hori thi isliye main niche chali aai, mujhe bahar jaana hai

Kavin:bilkul nahi tum abhi puri terha se thik nahi ho tum kahin nahi jaa sakti

Purvi:please sir mujhe sach mein bohut ghutan mehsus horahi hai pehle 15 din hospital mein aur ab yahan main aur bandh bandh nahi reh sakti please

Kavin:acha thik hai chalo main tumhe leh chalta hoon lekin zyada durr nahi ok

Purvi:ok yahin pass wale beach pe chalte hain

And they went to the beach, they spend almost 2 hours there and kavin says

Kavin:purvi ab chalo hame ghar chalna chahiye vese bhi bohut derr se hum yahan hai

Purvi:ok lekin ghar jaane se pehle mujhe beauru jana hai

Kavin:nahi purvi main ne tumse kaha tha na k hum zyada durr nahi jaynge

Purvi:toh durr kahan hai sir yahan se beauru sirf 15 minute ki duri pe hi toh hai please sir chaliye na mujhe sab se milneka aur beauru jaane ka bohut mann kr raha hai please chaliye verna main akele chali jaungi aur aapko pta hai k main yeh ker sakti hu

Kavin:purvi tum mujhe blackmail kr rahi ho?

Purvi:haan kuch aisa hi samaj lijiye aur chaliye na please

Kavin:ok fine tumse baaton mein jeetna imposible hai chalo

And they went to the beauru in 15 minutes they reach there and went inside they saw that everyone was doing there work and purvi and kavin saw that pooja was also there with rajat they were talking something and both were smiling also purvi felt little bad and sad seeing them and kavin senses her her sadness so he keeps her hand on her shoulder she sees toward him with surprise that how easily he gussed that she is little sad(let me clear for u all that purvi ko ab tk pta nhi hai k kavin uske baare mein sab kuch jaanta hai that's y she was little surprise) just then shreya saw her

Shreya:areh purvi tu yahan! And she hugged purvi, rajat and pooja were not really happy seeing her there

Shreya:kaisi hai tu?

Purvi:main bilkul thik hu

Abhijeet:lekin tumhare face se toh aisa nahi lagta, tumhare chehere se saaf saaf pta chlta hai k tum abhi bhi kafi kamzor ho hai na?

Purvi:nahi sir zyada nahi bas tohri si hi kamzori hai

Daya:toh purvi tum yahan q aai ghr pe aaram krna tha na

Purvi:sir mujhe aap sab se milne ka bohut mann kr raha tha isliye main aagai

Sachin:agr mann kr raha tha toh ek phone kr deti hum aajate tumse milne, tum jitna aaram karogi utna tumhare liye hi acha hai purvi

Purvi:janti hoon sachin sir but pehle hospital phir ghar per reh reh k main bohut bore hogai thi isliye chali aai per agr aaplog ko mera aana pasand nahi aaya toh main vapis chali jaati hu

Abhijeet:areh purvi yeh kya keh rahi ho tum hame acha q nahi lagega?

Everyone except rajat and pooja thought that they asks her some questions that y she is upset but after seeing everyone's worried faces she laugh very hard and everyone became very very surprise plus happy to seeing their old purvi back seeing her smile and laughter back becoz after almost 8 months they have seen her smiling and laughing

Purvi after controling her laughter:kya sir main toh mazzak kr rahi thi aur aap sab serios hogay

Shreya once again hugged her with teary eyes but purvi was confused with this

Purvi:kya hua shreya tu roh q rahi hai?

Shreya:kuch nahi itne time baad tujhe khol k haste hua dekh rahi hu na isliye aankhen bhar aai

Purvi with a cute smile:shreya tu toh pehle se bhi zyada emotional hogai hai

Kavin:acha sir ab hame chalna chahiye

Purvi:areh q abhi toh aay hain tohri derr rukte hain na yaha

Kavin:bilkul nahi purvi tum kafi derr se bahar ho ab tumhe ghar chal k aaram krna chahiye aur vese bhi tumhari dupehar ki dawai ka time hone wala hai

Daya:haan purvi kavin thik keh raha hai tum ghar jao, main promise kerta hu k aj shaam ko kaam khatam krne k baad humsab aaynge tumhare ghar tumse milne ok

Purvi:okay sir lekin aap sab ko pakka aana hoga haan

Abhijeet:haan haan humsab zarur aaynge

And after that purvi and kavin went toward the parking reaching there purvi was about to sit in the car just then they heard duhyant's woice

Dushyant:areh purvi tum yahan ab kaisi ho tum?

Purvi:main thik hu sir

Dushyant:good vese kavin acha hua tu mujhe yahin mill gaya mujhe tujhse kuch baat krni hai

Purvi:sir aaplog baat kr lijiye main yahin aapka wait krti hu

Dushyant:nahi purvi its ok main badme baat krlunga

Purvi:nahi sir main thik hu aur yahin hoon please aaplog kr lijiye jo baat hai

Dushyant:acha thik hai, kavin tu chl mere saath

And they went little away from there and purvi was in deep thoughts and she starts to talk with her self

Purvi:yeh kya horaha hai mujhe jab se kavin sir mere saath rehne lage hain tb se itni khushi q mehsus horahi hai mujhe hospital mein jaise unhone meri dekh bhaal ki aur ab mere saath mere ghr pe hi reh rahe hain insab se mujhe itni khushi q mehsus hori hai aisa q lagrah hai k main kabhi thik hi na hou q k agr main thik hogai toh kavin sir toh apne ghar vapis chale jaynge, yeh yeh kya horaha hai mujhe?

U R IN LOVE WITH HIM PURVI

Purvi in surprise:what r u talking aisa nahi hosakta shreya

Shreya:aisa hi hua hai purvi u love kavin sir

Purvi:no its not possible

Shreya:lekin q q yeh possible nahi hai?

Purvi:q k main toh rajat se pyaar krti hoon

Shreya:krti ho nahi krti thi, tum maano ya naa maano ab tum kavin sir se pyaar krne lagi ho, aur isme kuch bura nahi hai purvi tumhe bhi apni life mein aageh badhne ka haakh hai

Just then kavin and dushyant comes back and seeing them shreya changes the topic

Shreya:ab ghar jaake aaram krna haan yahan vahan bhagne math lag jaana, aur jo main ne kaha uske baare mei sochna ok bye

And then they drove off towards purvi's house

Dushyant:kya hua shreya kuch baat bani?

Shreya:haan sir usse bhi kavin sir se pyaar hone lagah hai lekin usse ab tk is baat ka ehsaas nahi hai

Dushyant:koi baat nahi shreya jaise kavin ko ehsaas hogaya vese purvi ko bhi hojayga

Shreya:hope so sir. And they went back to their work

Ok guys the chapter ends here only hope u all liked it

And tomorrow m going to vapi and I will return on Monday that's y I will try to update the next chapter by Friday or Saturday

Till then please read and review

By take care

Love u all


	9. Chapter 9

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS….. my plan has been changed of going to out now m going on Sunday thats y I write and update this chapter….. LETS START THE CHAPTER.**

Kavi reached home and purvi straight away went to her room becoz she was very very confuse about her feelings, kavin thought to go behind her but he decides to make lunch first, he went into the kitchen and start to prepar lunch, with the woice baartaan(sorry I forgot k baartaan ko english mein kya kehte hai, hope u all don't mind) and comes to the kitchen there she saw kavin was preparing lunch and don't know y but she was not able to take off her eyes from him, kavin feels some ones prasens behind him so he turn and sees that purvi stairing him so he asks

Kavin:areh purvi tum kab aai?

No respons

Kavin:purvi kya hua tum kuch bol q nahi rahi ho?

Again no respons

So he wents near he and tabs her shoulder, with this purvi comes into the reality and says

Purvi:ha…. Haan kya hua aapne kuch kaha?

Kavin:main ne pucha tum yahan kya kar rahi ho kuch chahiye?

Purvi:nahi voh bas main ne socha k aapki madad kardu khana banane mein

Kavin:koi zarurat nahi hai maine kaha tha na k jab tk tum puri thik nahi hojati tab tk no kaam

Purvi:acha thik hai lekin main yahan baith toh sakti hoon na?

Kavin:ok lekin sirf baitho kaam vaam math karna

Purvi:ok

And kavin went and brings a chair for her to sit

Purvi:vese main bhi toh dekhu k aap bana kya rahe hain

And before kavin could say anything she touched the hot tahpehlah(sorry once again) and screams becoz her hand got little burned kavin immidiatly comes toward her hold her hand and blows air from his mouth with worride expretions and purvi once again lost in him

Kavin in very worride tune:tum bhi na purvi kamse kaam sunn toh leti main kya keh raha hoon khana kya baan raha hai jaana tha toh mujhse puch lehti na main batah detah, thik ho na tum?

Once again no respons

So he with little loudly called her and she come out with this

Kavin:purvi tum thik hona?

Purvi:haan haan sir main thik hoon zyada nahi jaala hai

Kavin:kya zyada nahi jaala hai ungliyan lal hogai hai tumhari tum yahin ruko main abhi aata hoon aur haan phir se kisi chiz ko math chuu lena

And he went to the fridge take a ice cube and comes to her hold her hand and light keeps the ice cube on her burned fingers she feel little pain so she holds his hand tightly, kavin stop for a minute and again rubes the ice cube in her fingers after that he brings the ointment and applied it on her fingers she again feels pain so this she closed her eyes tightly, kavin saw this and again blows air on her fingers purvi feels it and open her eyes, after he has done with this he made her sit on the chair and again stars to prepar the lunch, in 20 minutes the lunch was ready, they had their lunch and purvi after eating the medicines went into her room, after some time kavin comes in her room and says

Kavin:purvi chalo ready hojao

Purvi:q hum kahan jarahe hain?

Kavin:hospital

Purvi:hospital vapis lekin q abhi 2 3 din pehle hi toh aai main hospital se

Kavin smiles:areh admit hone nahi check up karane doctor ne kaha th din mein tumhara check up karau ab chalo ready hojao jldi se main niche wait kr raha hoon.

Saying this he went down takes he reports and start to wait for her, he waits for more then 20 minutes but she didn't came down so he got little worried and went into her room he reach the and sees that purvi was trying pin up her dupatta on her shoulder(hope u all understand what m trying to say)she didn't know that kavin is standing on the door, she was hard trying to do it but was not able to do it becoz her hand was still paining, so kavin comes near her touch her hand she being shocked looked at him, he takes the pin from her hand and and pin up her dupatta while doing this his hand touched her skin of shoulder and a corrent passed her body, after that kavin says

Kavin:tum bhi na purvi agr khudse nahi ho raha tha toh mujhe bula leti, lo hogaya ab chalein

Saying this he went out of room and purvi takes a deep breath and went behind him, they reached the hospital by half n hour and doctor takes her inside for some test and kavin waits outside after sometime doctor comes out and kavin asks

Kavin:doctor how is purvi?

Doctor:she is fine, voh change kr rahi hain tohri derr mein bahar aajayngi, tb tk aap please mere cabin mein aaiye mujhe aapse kuch zaruri baat karni hai

And they went inside the cabin of doctor, after sometime he comes out and saw that purvi was sitting on the bench outside the cabin

Kavin:purvi tum thik ho?

Purvi:jee sir main bilkul thik hoon, vese doctor ne kya kaha

Kavin after thinking for a while says:doctor ne kaha k tum kafi speed se recovery kar rahi ho, acha ab chalo hame markit bhi jaana hai kuch sabziyan wagera lene

They went to the market buy some zabziyan and other zaruri samaan and returned back by 5pm, after returning back home purvi asks kavin

Kavin:tum mera mazaak uda rahi ho?

Purvi with a small but cute smile:nahi nahi main toh bas aise hi

Kavin also smiles:chalo ab tum uper jao aur aaram karo ok

Purvi smiles and went to her room and kavin starts to prepar dinner, by 8 the dinner was ready, after sometime the door bell rings kavin opens the door and find whole c.i.d team were standing there even salunkhe and tarika was also the except rajat as expected, kavin welcome them in

Tarika:kavin purvi kahan hai

Kavin:voh uper hai main bulake latah hoon

Shreya:nahi sir aap rukiye hum jaate hain

And saying this shreya,tarika,ishita,tasha,kajal,roma and divya went to her room

Seeing them purvi gets very happy

Purvi:acha hua tumlog aagay main bohut bore horahi thi

Tasha:purvi sirf humlog nahi balke puri team aai hai tumse mill

Purvi:areh wah! Toh chalona niche chalte hain

And they went down purvi meets everyone she was feeling very nice

Freddy:sir khane ki badi achi khushboo aarahi hai kahan se mangwaya hai?

Kavin:areh freddy ji khana main ne khud banaya hai

Abhijeet:kya! tum bhi bana lehte ho?

Dushyant:jee sir khana banane mein kavin ka jawab nahi

Daya:areh toh phir derr kis baat ki chalo chalke khate hai

All agrees with him and went to eat dinner, they all liked the food very much and after some more chit chat everyone went back to their respected houses, purvi was very tiered so she also went to her room and sleeps, kavin completes his work and he also went to sleep but he was not able to sleep becoz unhe doctor ki baat yaad aarahi thi baar baar

Kavin in mind: kya karu ek baar jaake check karlu per agr voh soi nahi hogi toh kya sochegi k main itni raat ko uske room mein kya krne gaya hu, nahi mujhe ek baar toh jaake check kerna hi chahiye

Finally kavin made his mind and into purvi's room reaching there he saw that purvi was sleeping so he starts to go back but suddenly he hear some sound he went towards purvi and saw that she was not sleeping but shivering badly her face was full of sweat but still she was shivering badly,

Kavin:purvi kya hua tumhe r u ok?

But purvi was not able to say anything so at first kavin thought to call the doctor but again he remembers doctor's word so he sit beside purvi hold her from her shoulder and pulls her toward him and side hugged her tightly and starts to rub her hands to sooth her soon she became calm but she was not feeling to go away from him so without thinking of anybody or anything she keep her head on his shoulder, kavin at first was surprise but still he didn't say anything and let her sleep on his shoulder, soon they both sleeps in that position only, next morning purvi woke up first and find herself in kavin arms first she was shocked but soon she remembers the last night insident and her eyes became little teary thinking that how easily he handles her calms her last night, she controls her emotions and try to free herself from his grib but feeling her movements kavin's sleep broke and he asks

Kavin:areh purvi tum uth gai abhi kaisi ho tum?

Purvi:main bilkul thik hoon sir kl raat k liye thank u

Kavin:please don't say thanks

Purvi:acha sir ek baat mere samaj mein nahi aai

Kavin:kya?

Purvi:aap kl raat ko mere room mein q aay the?

Kavin:tumhe dekhne aaya tha

Purvi:mathlab?

Kavin:mathlab main ne tumse ek baat chupai hai

Purvi:kya baat?

Kavin:purvi jab hum tumhare check up k liye gaye the hospital aur main doctor se baat karne unke cabin mein gaya tab unhone kaha k

 **Flashback**

Doctor:please have a seat

Kavin while sitting:kya baat hai doctor?

Doctor:dekhiye main apse kuch puchna chahati hoon aap plz bina kuch bhi chupay jawab dijiyega

Kavin nod

Doctor:hospital se ghar jaane k baad kya k bartaw mein kuch ajeeb laga aapko

Kavin:mathlab?

Doctor:mathlab jaise baat baat pe chidh jaana, choti choti baaton pe bohut gussa hojana, dawai naa khane ki zidd karna, neend mein se chilla kr uth jaana ya kabhi achanak kaapne(shivering)lagna aisa kuch bhi?

Kavin:nahi doctor abhi tak toh aisa kuch nahi hua hai

Doctor:so be prepared q k aage jaake kabhi aisa hosakta hai

Kavin:kyaa!lekin lekin q?

Doctor:relax isme ghabrane ya pareshaan hone wali koi baat nahi hai, darasal zyada terr accident cases mein aisa hota hai dil mein ek ajeeb sa darr baith jaata hai ya dimaag mein kuch ajeeb sa chidchida pann baith jaata hai jiske chalte patient k saath aisi chizien hoti hai

Kavin:toh doctor agar kabhi purvi k saath aisa hua toh mujhe kya karna chahiye?

Doctor:aapko jitna ho sakeh utna unhe relax kar ne ki koshish karni hogi unka dhiyaan unke saath horahi chizon pe se hatah na hoga, kabhi yeh chizein raat ko hosakti hai toh kabhi din mein kabhi sote huve toh kabhi jaagte huve

Kavin:toh doctor insab ko rokne ka koi toh terika hoga

Doctor:nahi becoz its normal and don't worry jaise hi voh puri puri terha se thik hojayngi yeh sab chizein hona apne aap bandh hojayga, lekin haan jab tk unke saath aisa kuch ho nahi jaata tb tk aap unhe is bare mein kuch bhi math bataiye ga, q k patients ka dimag bohut uljah hua rehta hai agr aap unhe unke saath aisa kuch hone se pehle hi batah denge toh na hone wali chiiz bhi voh imagine krne lagengi uhne lagega k yeh sab horaha hai unke saath, lekin ek baar aisa kuch hona start hojay toh aap batah sakte hain taakeh voh mentally prepared rahe

Kavin:ok doctor main dhiyan rakhunga thank u

 **Flashback ends**

After hearing this purvi was little tensed kavin easily sensed this so he keeps his hand on her shoulder and purvi looks at him and he says

Kavin:purvi tum chintah math karo

Purvi:kaise chintah naa karu sir, aj kl toh main ghar per hi hoon lekin bohut jeld main beauru vapis joind kar lungi agr tab main ne aisa kuch kardiya toh

Kavin:kuch nahi hoga purvi main hoon na tumhare saath, aur vahan sab tumhare apne hain toh agr tumne aisa kuch bhi kiya toh voh samjenge, chalo ab tum fresh ho jao main tb tk breakfast ready krta hoon

And like this days starts to pass and in these days purvi and kavin have came very close to each other now purvi have also started to understand that she likes kavin but she was not able to tell him becoz she have a fear that when he will gets to know about her and rajat's relationship he will left her, hear kavin was also not able to tell her about his feelings, now this was the day when purvi and kavin both were again joining the beauru they were very happy as well as the whole team.

At beauru

Rajat enter in and saw that everyone was decorating the beauru he was little confuse so he asks them

Rajat:yeh sab kya horaha hai?

Pankaj:sir humsab beauru decorate kar rahe hain

Rajat:pankaj voh toh mujhe bhi dikhai de raha hai lekin aaplog beauru decorate kar q rahe hain

Ishita:voh sir aj purvi mam beauru vapis joind kr rahin hai na isliye

Rajat with little disepointment:toh isme itna khush hone ki aur sajawat kar ne ki kya zarurat hai aisi konsi badi baat hui hai

Daya with anger:rajat how can u even think this? Purvi ka itna bada aur bhayanak accident hua tha voh maut k moo se bach ker aai hai aur tumhe is baat ki zara bhi khushi nahi mehsus nahi horahi?

Rajat in straight tune:nahi sir bilkul bhi khushi nahi hai mujhe kisi bhi baat ki

Abhijeet also angry:agar nahi hai toh chup chap apni jagah pe baitho aur kaam karo yahan sab k dil tumhari terha batthar(stone) k nahi hai

Rajat:janta hoon sir tabhi toh jo purvi ne mere saath kiya uske baad bhi aaplog mujhe hi doshi maante ho

Saying this he went to his desk and start his work, and everyone again start to the preparation to welcome their purvi back

At parking lot kavin was trying to convince purvi

Kavin:purvi purvi relax aisa kuch nahi hoga jaisa tum soch rahi ho please try n understand

Purvi:nahi kavin sir aap samaj nahi rahe ho aapko yaad hai na usdin jab aap mujhe force kr rahe the k main aaram krlu tb maine aap pe kitna zorse chilla diya tha, aur uske baad bhi aisi kitni chizein hui hai, isliye mujhe bohut darr lag raha hai kahin main ne vahan kisi k saath aisa behave krdi toh? Naa jaane yeh sab kab khatam hoga

Kavin:bohut jald sab thik hojayga purvi doctor ne kaha tha na k jaise hi tum thik hojaogi yeh sab dheere dheere apne aap hi hona bandh hojayga aur vese bhi main hoon na tumhare saath toh kis baat ki chinta u trust me na? bolo tumhe bharosa hai na mujhper

Purvi:haan hai

Kavin:toh phir bas aur kuch math socho aur chalo sab kuch thik hoga

He holds her hand and they went inside the beauru and gets shocked to see the preparations everyone welcomes purvi back except rajat purvi's eyes fild with tears of happieness she one by one meets everyone just thene a.c.p sir comes in and he also welcomes purvi seeing him there rajat have no other choice but to welcome purvi he goes near her and forward his hand and says

Rajat:welcome back

Purvi while shaking hand with rajat says:thank u

And after that everyone starts to do their work the day went smoothly without any new case and everyone went to their houses and kavin also went to his house becoz purvi was fine now, next day a case got reported so everyone was buys in it and soon purvi's fear comes true whn she shout at pankaj for very chota sa reason but kavin handles the situation very well and after that whole day purvi was going out of control but again n again kavin was handling the situation very well but this didn't go un notised by duo and ishiyant, after finishing the work everyone except purvi meets in dushyant kavin and ishita's house to discuss about purvi's behavior abhijeet without telling anything about the motive of the arrgent meeting to rajat takes him there, they were sitting when rajat says

Rajat:sir humsab yahan q aay hain?

Abhijeet:intezar karo pta chal jayga

Daya:toh batao kavin baat kya hai

Kavin:kya baat sir

Daya:purvi k aise ajeeb behavior k piche kya baat hai

Rajat:sir aaplog mujhe yahan purvi k bare mein discuss krne k liye leke aay hain?

Abhijeet:haan ab tohri derr yahin baitho humsab bhi abhi nikel ne hi wale hai hain jldi, haan toh kavin batao kya problem hai purvi k saath?

Kavin:sir daresal baat yeh hai k, and he explains them the reason behind purvi's changed behavior, after hearing the reason everyone was worried about purvi even rajat was little worried but he was not showing it but still abhijeet knows that he still cares for purvi(that y he every time push him in purvi's matters)

Daya:toh kavin iska elaaj kya hai?

Kavin:kuch nahi sir doctor ne kaha hai k dheere dheere yeh sab khatam hojayga

Veenit:mathlab tb tk hame purvi ka aisa behavior sambhalna hoga

Kavin:haan

After that they went to their respected houses and slept thinking about purvi's problem

Done with this one

Hope it was not boring

Hope u all liked it

Please do read and review all type of reviews are welcome

Take care love u all


	10. Chapter 10

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS IT REALLY MEANS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT TO ME AND THANKS TO THE SILENT READERS ALSO…. LETS START THE CHAPTER**

Next day purvi was the first to come to the beauru, after some time kavin comes in and sees purvi on her desk, he very well know that purvi hasn't eat or drink anything so he went to her and says

Kavin:good morning purvi

Purvi:good morning sir

Kavin:tum aj itne jaldi aagai kuch zaruri kaam tha?

Purvi:jee sir voh bank robbery wale case ki file complete krni thi toh main ne socha k tohra jaldi aake karlu

Kavin with very very little anger:purvi voh file itni bhi zaruri nahi hai jo tum bina kuch khaay piye complete kar rahi ho

Purvi:na…nahi sir aisi ko..koi baat nahi hai main ne nashta kar liya hai

Kavin:acha mujhe ullu banane ki koshish kar rahi ho?

Purvi:nahi sir main toh bas

Kavin while cutting her sentence: karna bhi math nahi bana paogi q k tum shayad bhool rahi ho k main pichle 1 mahine se tumhare saath hi reh raha tha aur mujhe ache se pta hai k tum khane peene ki kitni chor ho, ab chalo pehle kuch khaa lo phir krti rehna kaam

Purvi:chalungi lekin ek shart pe aapko bhi mere saath chalna hoga, is 1 mahine mein aapne meri aadat kharab kardi hai

Kavin:konsi aadat?

Purvi:breakfast lunch dinner yeh sab saath mein karne ki aadat daldi hai aapne tabhi toh akele kuch khane ka mann hi nahi karta

Kavin:aisi baat hai toh chalo saath chal ke kuch khaate hain, ab dosti ki hai nibhani toh padegi

After that they went to a near by café to eat something while eating purvi took out a card and gave it to kavin

Kavin:wow this is so nice yeh tumne banaya hai?

Purvi:haan,

Kavin:very nice kiske liye?

Purvi:kya sir yeh card main ne aapko di hoon toh aapke liye hi banaya hoga na main ne

Kavin:mere liye voh bhi thank u card q main ne aisa kya kar diya?

Purvi:aapne hi toh sab kiya hai sir meri jaan bachai mujhe waqt rehte hospital pohcha kr, phir pura 1 mahina meri dekhbhaal karte rahe aur mujhe itne jldi bilkul thik krdiya aj aapki wajase hi toh main zinda hoon varna pta nahi mera kya hota

Kavin while holding her hand:kuch nahi hotah tumhe q k jab tk main zinda hoon tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga samji

Purvi smiles and kavin says

Kavin:vaise main ne pura 1 mahina tumhara khayal rakh aur tum mujhe sirf yeh thank u card de rahi ho us pure mahine k badle

Purvi:sorry main aapke liye gift bhi laane wali this lekin kuch samaj hi nahi aaya kya lu isliye sirf card bana di main ne

Kavin:tumhe sorry kehne ki zarurat nahi hai lekin mujhe mera gift chahiye

Purvi:haan haan sir bilkul aap boliye na aapko kya chahiye?

Kavin:pehle promise karo k tum naa nahi kahogi

Purvi:sir agar mere baas mein hua toh main zarur dungi aap boliye

Kavin:mujhe tumhara ek din chahiye

Purvi with confusion:mathlab?

Kavin:mathlab k kal Sunday hai aur hum dono ki chutti hai toh main chahata hu k kl ka din humdono saath mein bitaye

Purvi:acha thik hai mujhe chalega lekin hum karenge kya pura din?

Kavin:voh toh tumhe kl hi pta chalega subha 9 bajhe ready rehna aajaunga main tumhe pikup karne ok?

Purvi:ok done

The day went smoothly with a simple case which got solve by evening

Next day kavin comes to purvi's house he rangs the door bell, she opens the door and kavin was just staring her without any blink, she was looking stunning as always, she was wearing a red long floor touch skirt white sando and a gujrati pattern cotii of multi colors with mirror work on it, and same type of lace was present on bottom of her skirt, and matching earing bangles ring and a pair of beautiful payal with ghoongru on it,

Purvi:chale sir?

No response

Purvi:kavin sir kya hua?

Kavin:aaa nahi kuch nahi chalo chalte hain

Purvi:lekin hum jaynge kahan?

Kavin:voh sab main ne soch liya hai

Purvi:toh bataiye na

Kavin:tum chalo toh sahi sab pta chal jayga

And at first they went to worli sea face becoz it was one of the favorite places of purvi, after that they went all that places which are purvi's favorite, they really enjoyed a lot after that at night they were going somewhere

Purvi:sir bataiye na hum kahan jaa rahe hain

Kavin:purvi main ne kaha na k tumhare liye ek surprise hai

Purvi:sir mujhse surprise handle nahi hota toh aap abhi hi batah dijiye na

Kavin:agar main tumhe abhi hi batah dunga toh tumhara voh expretion kaise dekh paunga jo tab tumhare chehere pe hoga jab tum voh surprise dekhogi

Purvi:toh sir aap batah dijiye main vahan jaake surprise hone ki acting karlungi

Kavin while laughing:purvi tumna cartoon ho bilkul

Purvi:how mean sir

Kavin:loh hum pohuch gaye

But before purvi could see anything kavin quikly teid a cloth on her eyes, she was little shocked by his sudden act

Purvi:sir yeh yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?

Kavin:purvi kaha na surprise hai toh yeh zaruri hai

Purvi:lekin sir agar main dekhungi nahi toh gir jaungi

Kavin:main hoon na

And he comes ou of the car opens the door of purvi's side holds her hand and bring her out of the car, after 5 minutes of walking kavin open her eyes and she was really very surprise to see the preparations, it was a pool side restaurant fully decorated with flowers and lights, there was a table for two that was also decorated with flowers

Purvi:sir yeh sab

Kavin:its for u

Purvi:lekin q I mean yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat thi?

Kavin:bas aise hi

Purvi smiles:acha lekin yahan koi aur dikhai nahi de raha hai q?

Kavin:q k main ne yeh puri restaurant book ki hai, ab agar tumhare sawal hogay ho toh (while forwarding his hand towards her)hum dinner kare?

Purvi smile and places her hand on his hand, they went to the table and waiter brings the food

Purvi:aapne khana already order kr k rakah hai?

Kavin:bilkul

Purvi with a big smile seeing the food:chinese

Kavin:tumhara favorite hai na

Purvi:haan per aapko kaise pta?

Kavin:bas pta hai

They eat the food with little chit chat after that a song was played and kavin again forward his hand to her and says

Kavin:dance?

Purvi smiles and says sure, they hold eachother's hands and she keep her other hand on his shoulder and kavin by his other hand hold her waist and, pulls her towards him with this again a current passes by her body but this time kavin also feels it bcoz they were very close, they starts to dance and soon they were lost in eachother while dancing purvi keeps her head on his shoulder soon kavin holds her face near his face now they were really very close their lips were going to connect when purvi comes into the reality and takes a back and says while turning to other side

Purvi:nahi sir yeh galat hai

Kavin:kya galat hai purvi:

Purvi:vahi jo hum karne wale the

Kavin:isme galat kya hai?

Purvi:isme sahi bhi kya hai sir?

Kavin hold her hand and turns her towards him and says

Kavin:sab kuch sab kuch sahi hai isme purvi q k

Purvi:q k kya?

Kaviv:q k main tumse **PYAAR** karta hoon

Purvi was very very happy to hear this and kavin continues

Kavin:aur main janta hoon k tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho, purvi tumse milne se pehle main thik hi tha khush tha apni ek choti si duniya mein apni behan aur dosto k saath lekin jab main tumse mila tab mujhe yeh ehsaas hua hai k in sab k alawa bhi ek aisa rishta hota hai jo har insaan ki zindagi mein bohut bohut zaruri hotah hai aur voh hai jeevan saathi ka rishta, purvi dost rishtedar bhale hi zindagi bhar saath nibha le lekin phir bhi ek jeevan sathi ki zarurat hoti hi hai zindagi bhar saath chalne k liye har sukh dukh baatne k liye har musibat ka saamna saath karne k liye har khushi sath manane k liye aur yeh baat mein ne tumse milker samji hai tumse milker main ne samja jaana k pyaar kya hota hai pyaar ki ahmiyat kya hoti hai zindagi mein(he sits on his knees and took out a beautiful ring) **I LOVE U VERY VERY MUCH PURVI WILL U MARRY ME?**

Purvi at first was about to say yes but again she thinks that is he will get to know about her and rajat's relationship he will also leave her like raja did

Purvi:m sorry sir lekin main apse shaadi nahi kar sakti

Kavin was shocked to hear this bcoz he thought that she also loves him

Kavin while standing up:lekin lekin q purvi?

Purvi:q k aap sach nahi jante

Kavin:kaisa sach?

Purvi:meri zindagi ka sach, yaad hai apne mujhse pucha tha k main hasti bolti q nahi hu uske piche ek wajah hai sir ek sach hai jisse sunne k baad aap yeh nahi kahenge k aap mujhse pyaar karte hain

Kavin:aisa kuch nahi hoga purvi

Purvi:aap itne yaakin se kaise keh sakte hain?

Kavin:q k main sab kuch jaante hoon

Purvi:k..kya jante hain aap?

Kavin:yahi k tum aur rajat ekdusre se pyaar karte the lekin siddhart ki wajah se tum dono alag hogaye

Purvi shockingly:aap aap ko kaise pta?

Kavin:shreya ne sab kuch batah diya hai

Purvi while getting little out of control:nahi shreya kuch nahi bolsakti usne mujhse waada kiya tha k voh kisi ko kuch nahi bataygi

Kavin while getting worried for purvi and hurridly said:shreya ne hi bataya hai yeh sab lekin isme uski koi galti nahi hai usne yeh sab bataya takeh main tumhe vapis

But he stops in bitween

Purvi:takeh takeh kya? Boliye aapko ko meri kasam mujhe sab kuch sach sach bataiye

Kavin:takeh main tumhe insab se bahar nikal paun uss taklif se bahar nikal paun isliye he main ne tumse dosti ki thi aur

Purvi without hearing any futher thing shout at top of her woice:JHOOT jhoot bola aapne mujhe lagah k aapne mujhse dosti ki q k aap karna chahate the lekin nahi aap toh mujhe pe taaras khaa rahe the

Kavin:nahi purvi tum galat samaj rahi ho please meri puri baat toh sunlo

Purvi:aur kuch sunne k liye baaki hi kahan hai kavin SIR apne mujhe dhoka diya aapki voh consern voh care sab kuch jhoot tha naatak tha asal mein toh aapko mujh par taaras aagaya tha isliye aapne yeh sab kiya

Kavin while coming near her:nahi purvi aisa kuch nahi hai

Purvi:bas vahin ru jaiye mere karib aaneki koshish bhi math kijiyega mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni

And she runs from there while crying reach her house throw her self on bad cries badly here kavin was also crying he sits there for more the 2 hours and after that he went to his house and sleeps thinking how to convince purvi, ishiyant were not at home they have went to a friends wedding so they doesn't get to know anything about purvi's misunderstanding.

Next day everyone was working on their desks but kavin was not able to consentrate on his work as he was very worried for purvi becoz today she was late, he was again and again looking at the door and soon his wait gets over when purvi enters in the beauru but she was looking very weak and her eyes were clearly showing that she have cried the whole night, kavin's heart pinched seeing his love lyk this he was feeling very guilty, purvi sits on her desk and kavin comes to her and says

Kavin:purvi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Purvi:lekin mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni

Kavin:purvi please m sorry ek baar meri baat toh sunlo please

Purvi:mujhe kuch nahi sunna aur please mujhe akela chhodh dijiye aapki care aapka pyaar sab kuch ek naatak tha dikhava tha sach toh yeh hai k aapne 2 2 baar mujhpar taraas kha k meri help ki pehli baar jab aapko mere aur rajat k toote huve rishte k baare mein patah chala aur dusri baar jab mera accident hua

Kavin:purvi tum phir se galat samaj rahi ho please please meri baat sunlo ek baar please

Purvi:kya sunnu aapka ek aur jhoot thanks but no thanks sir ab aapko mujh per taraas khane ki koi zarurat nahi hai

Saying this she went out of the beauru, as they were talking in vey slow woice so no one in the beauru hear anything but they understand that something wrong is happening bitween kavi, in lunch break kavin again try to talk to her but she was very angry plus hurt so she took permission from a.c.p sir to go home and went from there lyk this 1 week passed but purvi was still not talking to kavin she even stop to talk with shreya she just do her work and went to her home, after a week kavin was sitting in café and he was very tensed thinking about purvi so shreya and ishiyant comes to him to asks the matter

Dushyant:kavin kya baat hai tu itna pareshaan q hai?

Shreya:sir aapke aur purvi k bich kuch hua hai kya?

Kavin:haan purvi mujhse nafraat karne lagi hai

Ishita:kavin yeh tum kya bol rahe ho aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Dushyant:kavin kya hua hai saaf saaf bol

Kavin:baat yeh hai k kal

And he told them the whole think about purvi's misunderstanding

Shreya:lekin sir aapne purvi ko yeh sab bataya hi q?

Kavin:q k shreya main hamara rishta jhoot se nahi shuru karna chahata

Dushyant:tu fikaar math kar yaar purvi samjegi is baat ko ek baar uska gussa shaant hojane de

Kavin:koi faida nahi hai dushyant ab sab khatam hochuka

Saying this he went from there

Dushyant:hame kuch karna chahiye main kavin ko aise nahi dekh sakta

Ishita:lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hain?

Shreya:baat hum purvi se baat kar sakte hain usse samja sakte hain

Ishita:haan yeh thik hoga hame ek baar aisa karne ki koshish karni chahiye

Dushyant:yes u both r right

And they made their mine and at evening after the beauru dareya abhirika and ishyant went to purvi's house they rang the bell and purvi opens the door her eyes were again wet

Purvi:aap sab yahan kuch kaam tha?

Shreya:kuch baat karni thi

Purvi:daya sir kuch kaam tha aaplog ko?

Daya:purvi ander chalke baat kaare?

Purvi:hmm aiye

They went inside

Dushyant:purvi voh tumhare aur kavin

Purvi:please sir agr aapko unke baare mein koi baat karni hai toh math kijiye q k main kuch sunna nahi chahati

Shreya:purvi tu

Purvi:please shreya tu toh kuch bolhi math achi dosti nibhai tune

Now shreya was angry so she shout at purvi

Shreya:aur tune tune kya kiya kavin sir k sachche pyaar ko taraas khane ka naam dediya, tu samajti kya hai apne aapko sirf tu hi ek sachchi baki sab jhoote hain yahan

Daya:shreya shant hojao tum bohut hyper horahi ho

Shreya:toh aur kya karu main daya isse toh bas sabki galtiyan hi dikhai deti hai

Abhijeet:shreya please relax, purvi dekho sikke ko sirf ek taraf se dekh kar yeh tay nahi kiya jaasakta k voh sikka kherah ya khota yeh baat janne k liye usse dono taraf se dekhna bohut zaruri hai

Tarika:purvi tune yeh toh sunliya k kavin ne tujhse se dosti kis maksat se ki lekin uske baad kya hua yeh toh tune usse kehne ka maoka hi nahi diya

Purvi:kehna kya chahate hain aap sab?

Ishita:yahi k kavin aapse sach mein bohut pyaar karta hai

Dushyant:aur purvi shreya se tumhari life k baare mei kavin ne nahi maine aur ishita ne pucha tha

Purvi:lekin q kya zarurat thi?

Ishita:q k kavin aapse pyaar karne lagah tha mam lekin yeh baat toh pehle usse khud ko bhi nahi pta thi

Purvi:mathlab?

And they all tell her everything and dushyant even told her the conversation which he and kavin had in the hospital

Dushyant:tab usse ehsaas hua k voh tum se kitna pyaar karta hai

Daya:aur uske baad kavin ne jo bhi kiya apne pyaar k liye kiya

Shreya:aur tune kya kiya purvi yeh silah diya tune unke pyaar ka

Tarika:ek baar purvi sirf ek baar kavin ki puri baat toh sun lehti

Now purvi has realised her mistake and she was feeling very guilty she sits on the sofa with a thud

Purvi:sahi keh rahi hai tu shreya mujhse bohut bohut badi galti hogai yeh kya kardiya main ne, jo galti kuch mahino pehle rajat ne ki aj vahi glati mein bhi kardi

Shreya sits on her knees in front of her and says

Shreya:abhi bhi kuch nahi badla hai purvi zyada derr nahi hui hai jaa aur sab thik karde tu bhi toh kavin sir se pyaar karti hai na

Purvi:lekin shreya main ne unhe bohut bohut hurt kiya hai agar unhone mujhe maaf nahi kiya toh

Dushyant:nahi purvi kavin tumse bohut pyaar karta hai tu ek kadam uski taraf badha k toh dekho agar usne tumhari taraf 10 kadam na badhaye toh mera naam badal dena

Purvi thinks for few minutes took her car keys and ran from there while crying, in 30 minutes she reach his house and rang the door bell still she was crying, opens the door and gets shocked to see her there he gets more shocked to see her crying badly, seeing him in front of her eyes she just hugged him as tight as possible and cries her heart out kavin also hugs her back and without braking the hug kavin bring her inside the locked the door sits on the sofa with her and after nearly 5 minutes he breaks the hug becoz purvi was still crying

Kavin:purvi purvi relax shaant hojao please roona bandh karo aur batao mujhe kya hua?

Purvi still crying badly:m m sorrry kaavin please please mujhe maaf kar dijiye mujhse bohut bohut badi galti hogai please forgive me

Kavin:purvi please stop crying, hua kya hai tum sorry q bol rahi ho?

Purvi:main ne aap per tohra bhi bharosa nahi ki aapko itna kuch kaha aapke pyaar ko dhoke ka naam diya please mujhe maaf kar dijiye kavin please I know main main jaanti hoon k main bohut bohut buri hoon but please forgive me please

Kavin now was not able to control his emotions and he can't see his purvi crying so he hugged her as tight as possible and both cries on each others shoulder, after a long hug they gets separate and kavin bring water for her and made her drink the water from his hands,

Kavin:purvi please tum sorry math bolo isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai tumhare saath pehle bhi dhoka ho chuka hai aur ek baar dhoka khane k baad dubara se kisi pe bharosa karna bohut mushkil hai I understand

Purvi:q kavin tum itne ache q ho

Kavin smiles:q k tum meri life mein ho isliye

Purvi:once again m sorry kavin

Kavin:shhhh ab agr tumne vapis se mujhe thanks kahan na toh ab main tumse naraz zarur hojunga

They smiles and purvi says

Purvi:kavin usdin aapne mujhse kuch pucha tha aj main apse kuch puchna chahati hoon

Kavin:kya?

Purvi gets up from her place holds kavins hand and made him stand and sits on her knees in front of him and says

Purvi sitting on her knees: **I LOVE U KAVIN I LOVE U VERY VERY VERY MUCH KYA AAP MUJHSE SHAADI KARENGE?**

At first kavin was very surprise plus shocked on her sudden act but after a while he smiles and sits on his knees(in short both were sitting on thair knees) and says

Kavin:I love u to purvi aur tumse shaadi karne k liye toh koi buddhu hi naa bol sakta hai

They smile and again hugged each other but suddenly they hear sound of clapping and sees that dareya abhirika and ishyant were standing at door and clapping for them so they stands up and dushyant and ishita hugs kavin while tarika hugs purvi but shreya was standing at her place only so purvi wents to her and say

Purvi:m sorry shreya main tujhe bhi galat samaj baithi ek hafte tk tujhse baat tk nahi ki maine m sorry

Shreya:tujhe kya lagta hai purvi k sirf sorry keh dene se main tujhe maaf kar dungi?

Purvi:shreya voh

Shreya:nahi purvi agar tujhe sach mein maafi chahiye toh tujhe voh karna hoga jo main kahungi bol manzur hai?

Purvi:haan shreya tu jo bolegi main voh karungi but please mujhe maaf karte

Shreya:pehle waada kr lekin haan soch samaj k waada karna q k baar tune promise kardi toh vapis nahi leh paygi

Purvi:soch liya I promise tu jo bolegi main karungi

Shreya hold her hand and keeps it on kavin's hand and says

Shreya:tujhe aaneh wale 7 dino k ander ander kavin sir se engagement krni hogi tabhi hi main tujhe maaf karungi

They all smiles and purvi hugs shreya while crying shreya was also crying

Purvi:m sorry

Shreya:chup aj kal bohut taamiz aagai hai tujhe mein dost ko sorry bolegi

Tarika:yeh toh tune bilkul thik kaha shreya 7 din k ander hi hame inki engagement karah deni chaiye q abhijeet?

Abhijeet:bilkul sahi tarika ji, toh yeh tay raha k aane wale 7 din k ander hogi kavin aur purvi ki sagai.

Next day as it was Sunday so all were on leave and duo and went to a.c.p sir house and tell him about purvi and kavin they were also very happy to hear this and a.c.p sir decide to do their engagement at his house.

Kavi were also very happy to know this and they decides to go to all team members house and tell this good news bcoz all were very worried for purvi after her and rajat's breakup, they one by one went to everyones house all were vary happy to hear that at last kavin stops the car near rajat's house

Purvi:hum yahan q aay hain kavin?

Kavin:purvi rajat apni life mein khush hai aur aageh badh chuka hai aur jis din usne aage badhne ka faisla liya tha usdin usne tumhe apni khushi mein invite kiya tha main nahi janta k yeh usne kis intension se kiya tha lekin mera intension bilkul sahi hai purvi main chahata hu k tum apni nayi zindagi shuru karne se pehle apni purani life k saare gum dukh dard nafrat sab piche chhod do aur iski shurwat tum yahan se karni hogi

Purvi:aap thik keh rahe hain kavin mujhe bhi apni nayi life mein koi pareshani ya nafrat kuch nahi chahiye

Kavin:toh tum chalo main car park karke aata hoon

Purvi went near the door and rangs the bell pooja opens the door and gets shocked seeing her there(as it was Sunday and rajat ki bhi chutti thi so pooja decides to spend whole day at rajat's house)

Pooja:tum yahan

Purvi:ander aasakti hoon?

Pooja nods and they went in but seeing purvi their rajat and his father gets angry

Rajat:tum yahan q aai ho

Rf:itna kuch karne aur sunne k baad bhi yahan chali aai

Purvi with calm woice:main yahan koi jaghra ya ladai karne nahi aai hoon main aap sab ko invite karne aai hoon

Rajat:invite?

Purvi:haan meri engagement mein invite karne aai hoon

Trio were shocked to hear this

Rajat:eng…engagement kis k saath?

MERE SAATH

They with this they turn and see kavin standing at the door, kavin comes in and holds purvi's hand and says

Kavin:maine aur purvi ne ek hone ka faisla kar liya hai 5 din baad hamari sagai hai aur hum chahate hain k aapsab sab kuch bhoola kr hameri khushiyon mein shaamil ho

Rf:mere bete ki zindagi barbad kardi aur chahati ho k hum tumhari khushiyon mein shaamil ho kabhi nahi

Kavin:uncle purvi aur rajat k bich jo bhi tha sab khatam ho chuka hai rajat bhi apni lyf mein aageh baadh chuka hai aur ab purvi bhi baadh rahi hai isliye hum chahate the k beeti saari baatien bhoola kar humsab ek nayi shurwat kare aage aapki marzi, chalo purvi

And they went from there after sometime rajats phone rings it was a.c.p sir's call

Rajat:jee sir

a.c.p sir:rajat voh purvi aur kavin ki engagement hone wali hai mere ghar pe toh main chahata hoon k tum tumhare papa aur pooja teeno aao

rajat:nahi sir hum nahi aapayge

a.c.p sir:rajat main janta hoon k tumhare liye yeh aasan nahi hai lekin agar tum apni lyf mein ache se aageh badhna chahate ho toh tumhe aana hi hoga main tumsab ka intezaar karunga

and he cuts the call rajat tells pooja about this and pooja says

pooja:rajat I think a.c.p sir is right hame wahan jaana chahiye

rajat:pooja sab kuch jaante huve bhi tum yeh keh rahi ho

pooja:haan q k yeh baat tum bhi jante ho aur main bhi k tum ab tk pure dil se move on nahi kar payho isliye is engagement ko attend karne k baad sab thik hojayga aur tumhare dil se voh sari kadvi yaadien baatien sab khatam hojayga

Rf:rajat pooja sahi keh rahi hai tumdono jaoge is sagai mein aur apni zindagi se yeh purani saari baatien bhoola kr aageh badhoge

Rajat:aur papa aap?

Rf:nahi beta main nahi aapaunga lekin tum dono zarur jaana thik hai?

Rajat:thik hai papa aap kehte hain toh hum zarur jaynge.

Lyk this 5 days passed with lot of masti and preparation for kavi's engagement, kavin has send purvi's pic to his sister niharika she also likes purvi and bless the couple from there bcoz she was not able to come for the engagement but she was not tensed as she knows that ishyant will handle everything, and finally the big day came the day purvi and kavin's engagement, all were present at a.c.p sir's house and some more guests were coming and a.c.p was welcoming them soon rajat and pooja also comes and a.c.p sir says

a.c.p sir:acha lagah tum dono ko yah dekh ke, rajat tumhare papa nahi aay

rajat:voh sir darasel

a.c.p sir: chalo koi baat nahi tum dono toh aagay na vahi kafi hai

soon all the guest comes and salunkhe asks tarika to bring purvi, soon purvi comes down with shreya tarika and ishita, purvi was looking stunning in dark purple color lehanga with diamond work on it, with matching churi, nacklece, earings, and mang tikaa.

Dushyant:can I have your attension please, jaise k aap sab jaante hain k aj mere dost cum bhai kavin aur purvi ki sagai hai toh aj iss khushiyon se bhare din mein main aap sab k saath kuch yaadein share karna chahata hoon meri kavin ki aur ishita ki yaadien jisse dekh kar purvi tumhe to yeh yakin hojayga k kavin jitna sidha dikhta hai utna hai nahi

All laugh at this and dushyant asks to off the lights and on the projector, their was some pics of ishyant and kavin's childhood, of their collage. Of their c.i.d training. In some pictures they were doing pillow fight, in some kavin was playing some prank on dushyant everyone was smiling seeing the pictures when suddenly the projector gets off and in few seconds it start again but this time there was not ishyant and kavin's pictures but there was purvi and SIDDHART'S pictures, 1 2 pics was of their collage time and after 2 pictures the most shocking picture came and seeing it everyone was shocked it was purvi and siddhart's hotel room pictures in the photos purvi and siddhart were sleeping in the same position jis position mein rajat aur baki sab ne unhe dekha tha, kavin was boiling in anger seeing this and he went there took the projector in one go, now the lights were also on everyone was shocked and tears were flowing down from purvi's eyes,

Kavin:dushyant yeh sab kya hai?

Dushyant:kavin mujhe nahi pta k yeh sari photos kahan se aai I swear I think kisi ne tape badal di hogi

Kavin:lekin kisne

MAIN NE BADLI HAI TAPE

Kavi ishyant and whole team was shocked to see the person

 **Sorry chapter is over hope it was not boring**

 **Hope u all liked it**

 **Please please do read and review I realy realy feels special reading your reviews**

 **All type of reviews are welcome**

 **Till the next chaper keep guessing who the parson is**

 **Take care**

 **Love u all muuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**


	11. Chapter 11

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND THANKS TO THE SILENT READERS ALSO…. LETS START THE CHAPTER**

Everyone was shocked to see the person

Kavin:NIHARIKA DI AAP, aapne badli yeh cd?

Niharika:haan main ne hi badli

Kavin:lekin q?

Niharika:taakeh tumhe is ladki ki sachchai pta chale, taakeh tumhe yeh pta chale k yeh ladki kitni giri hui hai

Kavin:BAS di main meri purvi k khilaf ek bhi lafz nahi sunuga

Purvi's eyes get full of tears hearing this

Niharika shocked:kya! Yeh sab dekhne k badd bhi tum is ladki ki side leh rahe ho kavin

Kavin:haan q k main yeh sab pehle se janta hoon

Niharika more shocked:what! Phir bhi tum yeh engagement karne wale the?

Kavin:tha nahi hoon, main ab bhi yeh engagement karunga, aur main chahata hoon ke aap bhi is sagaai mein shamil ho

Niharika: bilkul nahi na main is sagaai mein shaamil houngi aur na hi tumhe yeh sagaai karne dungi, chalo tum yahan se abhi

And she holds kavin's hand to take him away from there but kavin from his other hand holds purvi's hand, niharika gets angry on seeing this and kavin says

Kavin:ab main jahan jaunga apni purvi k saath jaunga

Everyone smiles hearing this but niharika gets more angry and says

Niharika:tum is ladki ke liye apni badi behan ki baat nahi maanoge aisa kya hai isme jo iske baare itna bada sach janne k baad bhi tum issi ka saath de rahe ho?

Kavin:q k yeh sachchi hai di iska dil saaf hai purvi se achi jeewan saathi mujhe kabhi nahi mill sakti di kabhi nahi, aur purvi ne kisi ko dhoka nahi diya balke dhoka toh iske saath hua hai yahi sach hai chahe aap maane ya na maane

Niharika tum galat kar rahe ho kavin yeh ladki tumhare liye thik nahi hai

Kavin:ek baat bataiye di aap toh yahan nahi aane wali thi na toh aa kaise gai aur yeh cd aapko kahan se mili?

Niharika:insab ka inn baaton se kya lena dena hai kavin?

Kavin:hai aap please bataiye na

Niharika:koi yeh cd mere ghar k bahar rakh kar gaya tha jab mein ne is play kiya tab mujhe is purvi ki sachchai pata chali isliye main yahan aagai yeh engagement rukwane aur tumhe is ladki ki sachchai batahne

Kavin:toh sochne wali baat hai na di k koi yeh cd aapke ghar k bahar q rakh k gaya voh insaan chahata toh aapko khud yeh cd de sakhta tha lekin nahi usne aisa nahi kiya, in sab mein se mujhe badle aur dhoke ki boo aarahi hai, koi hai jo nahi chahata k main aur purvi ek ho

Niharika:voh sab mujhe nahi pta kavin, tum bas filhal yeh sagai math karo yeh sahi nahi hai

Kavin:yahi sahi hai di aur yahi hoga yeh sagai hokar rahegi aj abhi issi waqt

Niharika:thik hai karo jo karna hai tumhe, aj toh tumhe main galat lagh rahi hoon lekin bohut jald tumhe samaj mein aayge k galat main nahi yeh ladki hai

Kavin:aisa kabhi nahi hoga di q k mujhe meri purvi pe pura bharosa hai

Niharika:dekhti hoon yeh bharosa kab tk rehta hai

Saying this she went from there

Purvi:kavin unhe roko

Kavin:nahi

Purvi:kavin voh tumhari badi behan hai unhe roko

Kavin:nahi purvi na voh rukengi aur na main unhe rokne ki koshish karunga

Purvi:lekin q voh behan hai tumhari

Kavin:jaanta hoon aur isliye naa keh raha hoon abhi jo sabse zaruri hai voh hai yeh sagai jo hokar rahegi

Purvi:lekin kavin voh

Kavin cuting her sentence:u trust me na?

Purvi smile through tears:khud se ziyada

Kavin:toh phir bas jo horaha hai hone do, I promise main hamesha har haal mein tumhare saath hoon

Hearing this purvi was not able to control herself so she hugged kavin as tight as possible and cries a lot her also hugged her back, kavin was also having tears as well as the whole team except rajat

Abhijeet:acha ab rona bandh karo aur sagaai ki rasam toh puri karo chalo

After that kavi exchanged the rings everyone clap for them, now kavi was officially together, and then they went to a.c.p sir and touched his feet to take his blessings

a.c.p sir:jee te raho hamesha khush raho aur aise hi ekdusre ka saath deteh raho aur kavin humsab ko tumpe garv hai

after that they all eat food and went to their respective houses, kavin, dushyant,and ishita went to their house and finds niharika sitting on sofa with angry expretion so kavin went to her and keeps his hand on her shoulder and says

Kavin:di please maan jaiye na aap jaisa soch rahe ho waisa kuch nahi hai

Niharika:toh kaisa hai kavin

Kavin:di sach mein purvi buri nahi hai

Niharika:naam math loh uska

Kavin:Di

Niharika:nahi kavin aj tumne bohut badi galti ki hai uss ladki se sagaai kar k dekhna tum pachtao ge

Kavin:nahi di aisa kuch nahi hoga

Niharika:hoga kavin zarur hoga aur ab jab tak tumhe uska sach nahi pta chal jaata tb tk main yahan se kahin nahi jaane wali

Kavin:jaisi aapki marzi di lekin haan koshish krna bekaar hai aap purvi ko galat nahi saabit kar paoge q k voh galat nahi hai galat uske saath hua hai aur yeh main saabit kar k rahunga

Saying this he wents to his room

Niharika;dushyant ishita kya tum dono ko bhi isbare mein pehle se pta tha?

Dushyant:je…jee didi

Niharika shouting:toh tum dono ne yeh hone kaise diyaa

Ishita:q k didi jo kavin keh raha hai vahi sach hai purvi mam sach mein bohut achi hain

Dushyant:haan didi aur jo cd aapko mili voh sab ek dhoka hai asal baat toh yeh hai k

Niharika:main kuch sunna nahi chahati main ne tum dono ko kavin ki zimmedari di thi q k main har waqt uske saath nahi reh sakti thi aur sirf tumdono hi kavin k utne karib the jitni ki main aur mujhe pura bharosa tha k tumdono hamesha uska acha hi sochoge usse kabhi kuch galat nahi karne dogeh lekin nahi tumdono ne bhi mera bharosa tod diya kavin ko samjane k jagah tumdono ne usko incourage kiya kaise dost ho tumlog tumhari aankho ke samne kavin uss ladki pe aankh band kar k bharosa karta raha aur tumdono ne usse karne diya roka tak nahi

Dushyant:nahi roka q k purvi sach mein bohut achi ladki hai

Niharika taunting:haan haan q nahi usse achi ladki toh main ne aj tak nahi dekhi

Ishita:didi please ek baar aap purvi se mill toh lijiye usse jaanne ki samajne ki koshish toh kijiye, main daave k saath kehti hoon k uske baad aapko bhi voh achi aur sachchi lagne lagegi

Niharika:BAS bohut hua bohut tarafdari karli tum sab ne uski ab aur nahi

Saying this she went to her room

Ishita:ab kareh dushyant niharika didi toh purvi k baare mein kuch sunna hi nahi chahati

But dushyant didn't say anything as he was lost in thoughts

Ishita:dushyant kya soch rahe ho?

Dushyant:ishita main soch raha hoon k aakhir voh cd kisne bheji kisne niharika didi ko?

Ishita:vahi toh samaj nahi aaraha hai dushyant, lekin ek baat toh saaf hai k koi hai jo nahi chahata k kavin aur purvi mam ek ho

Dushyant:haan par kon? Kon kar saktaa hai aisa?

Ishita:kahin ra…rajat sir toh nahi?

Dushyant:rajat q karega aisa usse kya mathlab ab purvi se voh toh apni life mein aageh badh chukah hai

Ishita:toh phir pooja?

Dushyant:nahi ishita mujhe nahi lagta k pooja ne aisa kuch kiya hai becoz usse kahan pta tha k kavin ki ek badi behan hai aur voh US mein rehti hai

Ishita:toh phir kon? Rajat sir nahi pooja nahi toh phir kisne ki yeh harkath?

Dushyant:pta nahi yrr, khair abhi bohut raat hogai hai hame soona chahiye subha beauru bhi toh jaana hai

Ishita:hmmm thik hai good night

Dushyant:good night

Saying this they went to their respected rooms, but that night no one was able to sleep.

Next morning kavin was trying to call purvi but she was not picking up he's calls, now kavin was very tensed, they all were having breakfast but kavin was still busy in phone so ishita asks

Ishita:kya hua kavin tum breakfast nahi kar rahe ho itne pareshaan q ho koi problem hogai hai kya?

Kavin:purvi phone nahi utha rahi hai

Hearing purvi's name niharika gets angry

Niharika:kavin pehle breakfast karo baadme karte rehna usse phone

Kavin:di main kaise karu voh phone nahi utha rahi msgs ka jawab bhi nahi de rahi hai mu…mujhe bohut fikar horahi hai uski

Dushyant:kavin relax kar hosakta hai kaam mein ho isliye nahi utharahi calls

Kavin:dushyant 35 calls aur 20 msgs kar chuka hoon ab tk itni bhi kya busy k dhiyan hi nahi gaya kahin kuch gadbad toh nahi

Ishita:dushyant kavin thik keh raha hai chahe kuch bhi hojay purvi mam har kisi ka phone uthati hai aur agar nahi utha pay toh atleast ek msg zarur karti hai, baat kuch aur hai I thing hame chal k dekhna chahiye

Just then dushyant's phone rang it was vineet he informs him that 2 cases have reported so a.c.p sir is calling them argently

Dushyant:acha thik hai humlog pohuchte hai, acha vineet purvi hai kya vahan?

Vineet:nahi sir voh purvi ne aj chhutti li hai

Dushyant:acha ok hum aate hai

Kavin:kya hua hai purvi vahan?

Dushyant:nahi usne chhutti li hai, acha aur 2 case report huve hain hame jaana hoga

Kavin:thik hai chalo, bye di

Niharika:kavin main aj goa jaa rahi hu kisi kaam se kab tk vapis aaungi nahi jaanti aur main umeed karti hu k mere aane se pehle tum us ladki se shaadi nahi karoge

Kavin:di aap

But she went to her room and trio went out of the house

Kavin:tum dono please a.c.p sir se keh dena k meri tabyat achanak kharab hogai toh main aj nahi aaunga

Dushyant:lekin kavin

Kavin:please dushyant mujhe purvi k pass jana hai usse meri zarurat hai kal jo kuch bhi hua uske baad voh bohut dukhi hogi

Ishita:dukhi toh hogi na kavin itne saare logoh k saamne uske character pe ungli uthi hai aur ek ladki sab kuch bardasht kar sakti hai lekin lekin koi uske character pe ungli uthay yeh voh kabhi bardasht nahi kar sakti

Kavin:yeh baat mujhe pta thi k purvi ko insab se bohut hurt hua hoga lekin phir bhi pta nahi q main kl uske saath nahi gaya mujhe uske rehna chahiye tha phir bhi pta nahi q main yahan aagaya di ko manane

Ishita:kavin please apne aapko dosh math do kl tumhara yahan aana zyada zaruri tha, ab tum jao kavin ham sab sambhal lenge

Dushyant:haan aur niharika didi ki fikar math karna unhe kuch pta nahi chalega

Kavin:thanks yrr agar tum dono nahi hote toh main yeh sab handle nahi kar patah

Dushyant:bas bas dost ko thank u bolega,chl ab jaa hame bhi late hora hai

After that kavin went to purvi's house he rangs the doorbell for atleast 7 minutes but she didn't open the door, soon kavin realise that he has a duplicate key of her house, with that he open the door and went in locked the door from inside and straight away went to her room, there he saw that purvi was sitting in a corner while crying, kavin calls her name she looked at him her eyes were full red, her eyes were clearly showing that she had creid a loot maybe whole night

Kavin's heart pinched seeing his love lyk this, he instantly ran to her and hugged her as tight as possible she also hugged him back and both cried in eachothers arms, after some time they saperate and kavin asks

Kavin:purvi yeh sab kya hai tum yahan aise q? aur tum roh q rahi ho?

Purvi:q kavin q mere saath phirse aisa hua kya bigada hai main ne kisi ka jo baar baar mere mere character pe ungliyan ythai jaati hai, main main sach kehrahi hoon kavin uss raat kuch nahi hua tha hamare bich mujhe apne aap pe itna bharosa toh hai

Kavin:sshhhh tumhe kuch kehne ki kya safai dene ki zarurat nahi hai purvi main janta hoon meri purvi kabhi galat ho hi nahi sakti

Purvi:lekin niharika di unka kya voh toh mujhe galat samjti hain na voh mujhe kabhi accept nahi karengi, aur kavin unki manzuri k bina hamne sagai toh kar li lekin unki manzuri k bina shaadi karna bohut mushkil hai main nahi kar paungi

Kavin:aisa kuch nahi hoga purvi tum fikar math karo hamari shaadi hogi aur di ki manzuri aur aashirwad dono k saath hogi main hoon na main sab kuch thik kar dunga I promise

Purvi:pakka?

Kavin:ekdum pakka tumhari kasam

Purvi smiles and they again hugged eachothere after sometime they saperate, they were very close to eachother. Kavin holds her face near his face and now they were feeling eachotheres breath which helped them to lost in their love world, both were coming more close to eachothere, purvi closed her eyes and soon their lips met and both kissed eachothere passionately, that was their first kiss, after 10 minutes they saperate and kavin picks her in his arms laid her on the bed and coverd her with blanket sits beside her and starts to roam his hand on her head to make her sleep as he very well knows that she didn't sleep whole night, soon she sleeps holding kavin's hand, after that she wakes up directly at night and didn'd fined kavin there she search whole house but he was not there so she called him on his phone and he picks up the call after 2 3 bell

Kavin:haan purvi uth gai tum

Purvi:haan lekin kavin tum kahan ho?

Kavin:purvi actually main mission pe jaa raha hu

Purvi:kya! Mission pe kaisa mission konsa mission aur tumne mujhe pehle q nahi bataya?

Kavin:purvi purvi relax itni pareshan math ho actually aj dupehar tk mujhe bhi nahi pta tha k mujhe mission pe jaana hai lekin phir a.c.p sir ka phone aaya toh mujhe jaana pada

Purvi:toh tumne mujhe uthaya q nahi?

Kavin:kaise utha tha ek toh tum kl puri raat nahi soi uperse itna roh rahi thi kaisa uthata? Aur waise bhi tumhe pata hai tum sote huve kitni zyada khoobsurat lagti ho

Purvi:kavin please no mazak tum vapis kahan jaarahe ho mission k liye?

Kavin:dehradun jaaraha hu main raaste mein hoon

Purvi:aur aur vapis kab tk aauge?

Kavin:jitni jaldi hosake ga utne jaldi aajaunga, lekin tumhe kya hua tum itni ghabrai hui q sound kar rahi ho?

Purvi:pta nahi kavin mujhe bohut ghabrahat horahi hai mission ka naam sunte hi ajeeb sa feel horaha hai ek ek ajeeb sa darr lagraha hai tum tum please jaldi vapis aajao kavin

Kavin:purvi don't worry kuch nahi hoga main bohut jald vapis aajaunga aur dekhna jaise hi main vapis aaunga sab kuch thik hojayga I promise

Purvi:hmmm please take care main tumhara intazar karungi

Kavin:main aaunga bohut jald tum bhi apna khayal rakhna aur haan kisi se mission k baare mein kuch baat math karna yeh ek secret mission hai aur issi liye main tumse baat bhi nahi kar paunga lekin jaise hi mission pura hojayga main sab se pehle call tumhe hi karugna pkka ok bye I love u

Purvi:thik hai bye I love u to

After that day starts to pass no one in the beauru talked about kavin's mission, but purvi never feels good about kavin's mission her heart starts to give her signals that something is wrong but she always ignore it and lyk this 20 days passed now purvi was not at all feeling good she was very scared thinking about kavin,

Next day all were working on their respected desks but purvi was lost in thoughts, soon a.c.p sir enters and says

a.c.p sir:sunno sablog pichle 2 mahine mein jitne bhi crime huve hain unki report tayar karo

Daya:kya hua sir aap kuch gusse mein lag rahe hai

a.c.p sir:areh is dcp pe jeena mushkil kar diya hai kuch kaam toh hai nahi bas files mangwata rehta hai

Abhijeet:sir yeh dcp sir ko toh na pack kr k kahin durr parcel kar dena chahiye

a.c.p sir:sahi kaha, khair voh sheetal murder case ki file kahan hai?

Daya:sir voh toh purvi k pass hai, purvi zara voh sheetal murder case ki file dena

No response from purvi

Daya:purvi

Again no response

So abhijeet tap on her shoulder with this she came into the reality

Purvi:jee jee sir

Abhijeet:kahan khoi hui ho kab se bula rahe hain hum tumhe kuch problem hai?

Purvi:nai nai toh sir koi problem nahi hai

Daya:thik hai voh sheetal murder case ki file do

Purvi hand overs him a file and after opening it daya shows it to a.c.p sir and abhijeet

a.c.p sir: purvi

Purvi:jee sir

a.c.p sir:yahan aao

purvi went towards him now whole team comes there to see whats the matter with purvi

a.c.p sir:kya hua hai purvi kuch problem hai?

Purvi:nahi toh sir koi problem nahi hai

Daya:baat ko chupane ki koshish math karo purvi koi problem hai toh batao hame hum karenge tumhari madad

Purvi:jab koi baat hi nahi hai toh main kya batau sir

Abhijeet:toh phir tumhara kaam mein dhiyan q nahi hai?

Purvi:math…mathlab?

a.c.p sir:mathlab yeh k daya ne tumse sheetal murder case ki file mangi aur tumne usse bussiness man ayaan patel ki kidnaping ki file di hai

Purvi:oh m m sorry sir main abhi lekeh aati hu

Abhijeet:nahi purvi pehle sach sach batao kya baat hai tumhe hamsab ki kasam

Now this was enough for purvi so she finally spoke

Purvi:sir main janti hu k mujhe yeh puchne k liye naa kaha gaya hai is is baareh mein baat tk karne k liye naa kaha gaya hai lekin lekin main ab aur nahi ruk sakti

Daya:purvi kis baare mein baat kar rahi ho tum?

Purvi:yahi sir k kavin mission se kab vapis aayga 20 din hogaye hain usse mission pe gaye huve aur uska phone bhi nahi lagraha hai

Abhijeet a.c.p sir and daya trio were shocked to hear this

Abhijeet:purvi konsa mission kis baare mein baat kar rahi ho tum?

Dushyant:sir vahi mission jispe a.c.p sir ne kavin ko behja hai

a.c.p sir:main ne? main ne toh usse kisi mission pe nahi bheja

just then beauru's door open and niharika comes in

Ishita:didi aap yahan

Niharika:haan voh tumdono phone q nahi utha rahe ho? Aur aur yeh kavin mission se kab vapis aaraha hai pichle 20 din se usse koi baat nahi hui hai voh thik toh hai na?

Daya:ek ek minute niharika jee kavin toh manali gaya hai na vahan aaplogo ko jo zameen hai uske liye

Purvi shocked:kya! Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir kavin ne toh kaha tha k voh mission pe jaarah hai aur q k yeh mission secret hai isliye main aap mein se kisi se bhi iske baare mein baat na karu

Ishita:jee sir mujhe dushyant ko aur niharika didi ko bhi voh yeh keh k gaya hai

Abhijeet:aur hamsab se kaha k manali mein uske papa ki koi zameen hai jispe case chal raha hai toh usse ussi silsile mein manali jaana hai isliye usne 1 mahine ki chhutti li hai

Niharika:haan us zameen pe case chalraha tha lekin voh case toh 6 mahine pehle hi hum jeet chukeh hain aur yeh baat main ne kavin dushyant aur ishita ko batai bhi thi

Abhijeet:mathlab sir kavin ne humsab se jhoot bola

a.c.p sir: nikhil kavin ka phone pichle 20 din mein kahan tha pta lagao

after sometime nikhil enters and says

nikhil:sir kavin sir ka pohne aakhri baar yane k 20 din pehle ek highway pe tha uske baad unka phone bandh hogaya aur abhi tk bandh hi hai, lekin sir unka phone jis highway pe bandh hua tha wahan se koi bhi raasta dehradoon ya manali nahi jaata voh raasta to lonavala jaata hai

Abhijeet:sir samaj nahi aata k kavin kr kya raha hai aur voh gaya kahan?

Purvi after hearing all this sits down on her knees while crying

Now everyone was also very very tensed

Purvi while crying:kahan ho tum kavin?

 **Sorry** **again a** **clifff hangerrrr**

 **Hope u all liked it and hope it was no boring**

 **Sorry for the mistakes**

 **Ok now the story is soon going to end only 1 or 2 chapters r left**

 **Till then keep guessing where is kavin**

 **Please do read and review all type of reviews r welcome**

 **Bye take care**

 **Love u all muuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh**


	12. Chapter 12

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND THANKS TO THE SILENT READERS ALSO….**

 **No way priya I hate sad endings, I believe ke real life mein toh hamesha happy ending nahi hoti hai toh kam se kam storiers mein toh happy ending honi chahiye….LETS START THE CHAPTER**

Purvi sits down while crying

Purvi:kahan hain aap kavin?

MAIN YAHAN HOON

Everyone sees kavin standing near the door everyone was happy to see him but they were worried also to see that kavin's head and hand were having some kind of chout(wound), niharika was about to to him but before her purvi rans to him and hugged him tightly he also hugs her back they saperate and came inside after that niharika and after her dushyant and ishita hugs him

a.c.p sir:yeh sab kya hai kavin tum humsab ko jhoot bolke kahan gaye the?

Niharika:haan kavin kya hai yeh sab kahan the tum aur tumne humsab se jhoot q bola aur 20 dino tk gayab rahe na koi phone call na koi msg chal kya raha hai akhir?

Purvi:aur kavin tumhe yeh sab chout(wound)kaise lagi tum tum thik toh hona na?

Kavin:haan purvi main bilkul thik hoon tum fikar math karo aur yeh sab toh bas halki si kharoch hai jaldi thik hojaygi, aur sir main ek mission pe gaya tha

Abhijeet:areh konsa mission kavin humne toh tumhe koi mission pe nahi bheja tha phir konsa mission

Kavin:sir main apni zindagi k mission pe gaya tha

Daya:mathlab?

Kavin:mathlab sir abhi ek mahina hone ko aaya hai meri aur purvi ki sagaai ko aur main ne abhi tk purvi ko sagaai ka koi tohfaa bhi nahi diya hai toh bas wahi lene gaya tha main

a.c.p. sir with little anger:kavin bhang peeke aaye ho kya yeh kya bole jarahe ho purvi k liye tohfa lene gaye the voh bhi 20 din tak kya hai yeh sab?

Kavin:abhi pata chal jayga sir, niharika di pehle aap mujhe ek sawal ka jawab dijiye aapne mujhse kaha tha k aap yeh baat saabit kar doge k purvi ek achi ladki nahi hai toh kya hua uska koi saboot mila aapko?

Niharika:nahi filhaal koi saboot nahi mila

Kavin:aur milega bhi nahi di q k main ne aaps kaha tha k meri purvi galat nahi hai balke galat uske saath hua hai

Niharika:kavin ek hi baat ko baar baar dohrane se voh baat sach nahi hojaygi

Kavin:jaanta hoon di magar main yeh baat sabit zarur karunga

Kavin goes to purvi and holds her hand and says

Kavin:purvi tumhe bhi yaad hai na k main ne tumse kya waada kiya tha k main tumhari sachchai ka saboot laake rahunga?

Purvi:haan kavin yaad hai lekin uss baat ka tumhare itne din gayab rehne aur jhoot bolne se kya mathlab?

Kavin:mathlab hai purvi q k main apna vahi waada pura karne gaya tha ek minute, inspector jimmy please ander aaye

And a rough and tough man comes in and he was holding a man from his kollur and he was litrely dragging the other man, everyone gets shocked to see the parson, after they entered in kavin hold the other parsons kollur and pushed him near purvi's feets

Purvi shocked:SI….SIDDHARTH( **OMG LUV DUO ND PURVI U WERE SO RIGHT AGAIN** )

Kavin:haan siddharth aur yeh raha meri purvi ki sachchai ka saboot

Kavin again hold siddharth from his kollur and made him sit in the middle of the beauru on chair and says angrily

Kavin angrily:ab bol jo jo tune mujhe bola hai voh insab ko bol k tune purvi k saath yeh kis wajah se kiya

Purvi:bolo siddharth jawab do q kiya tumne aisa?

Siddharth:toh aur kya karta kya karta tumhe toh kabhi meri koi fikar rahi hi nahi hai purvi

Purvi:main ne main ne aisa kya kiya siddharth jiski tumne mujhe itni badi sazaa di?

Siddharth:tum kabhi mujhe nahi samaj pai purvi kabhi nahi na mujhe aur na hi meri feelings ko

Purvi:feelings? Kaisi feelings?

Siddharth: main tumse PYAAR karta hoon purvi

Purvi shocked:kya tum mujhe se pya…pyaar?

Siddharth:haan main tumse hamesha se pyaar karta aaya hoon purvi bachpan se tabhi toh main ne har voh jis ki jisse main tumhare saath reh saku hamesha, chachu se zidh karke school wahi joind ki jisme tum thi phir collage bhi vahi joind ki jisme tum thi, tumhara sapna tha cid officer banne ka mera nahi lekin phir bhi phir bhi main ne cid officer bane ka faisla kiya taakeh vahan bhi main tumhare saath reh saku, cid ki training bhi humne saath mein li magar magar tab hi meri kismat ne mera saath choor diya aur tumhari posting mumbai mein hogai aur meri posting banglore mein aur q k duty joind karne k 6 mahine baad hi mujhe ek mission pe jaana pada us mission ko khatam hote hote 1 saal aur 6 mahine beet gaye aur q k voh mission ek secret mission tha isliye mera tumse contact hi tooth gaya magar mujhe lagah tha k tum mera intezaar karogi lekin nahi tumne aisa kuch nahi kiya, jab main mission se vapis aaya tab mere dil mein bas ek hi tamanna thi tumse milne ki aur tumhe apne dil ki baat batane ki yeh batane ki k main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon, aur yahi soch k main yahan aaya tumhare pass lekin yahan aate hi mujhe pta chala k tumhari aur iss iss rajat ki sagaai hone waali hai yeh baat mujhse bilkul bhi bardasht nahi hui, jis din mujhe yeh pta chala us din ki raat ko main bilkul bhi nahi soo paya bas yahi sochta raha k iss rajat mein aisa kya hai jo tum mujhse nahi isse pyaar karti ho

Purvi:uss uss raat kya hua tha? Mujhe pura yaakin hai k main ne kuch galat nahi kiya hai phir bhi main tumhare moo se sunna chahati hu k uss raat kya hua tha hamare bich?

Siddhart:kuch nahi kuch nahi hua tha uss raat hamare bich

Everyone was shocked to hear this and rajat was hell shocked to hear this truth

Abhijeet:us raat ko kya hua tha saaf saaf batah

Siddhart: jaise k purvi ne uss din aap sab ko bataya uss raat humsab collage k frnds mile the party karne k liye mere farm house pe jiske baare mein zyada log nahi jaante, party ki end mein humsab ne game khelne ka socha last game jiske liye humne juice mang waya lekin main ne apne juice ka glass jisme k neend ki goliyan mili hui thi uss glass ko main ne purvi k glass se change karliya aur purvi voh neend ki goli wala juice pee gai uske baad sab jaale gaye lekin purvi ko bohut nend aane lagi isliye main ne usse vahin ruk jane k liye kaha aur voh mehmaan kamre mein jaake sogai, uske baad main vahan gaya aur purvi ko utha kar apne room mein leh aaya aur uska phone bhi silent pe kardiya jissek koi disturb na kare auur main apne kaam aaram se karlu,

Purvi:uss raat mere ka….kapde kis…kisne badle the

Siddharth:main ne hi badle the

Hearing this everyone gets angry but purvi losses the strength from her legs and while crying she was about to fall but kavin holds her tight and she hugged him and cried a lot

Abhijeet angry:sharam nahi aayi tumhe yeh sab karte huve haan

Siddhath:q aati sharam? Pyaar aur jung mein sab kuch jayaz hota hai

Daya:phir kya hua?

Siddharth:phir uske baad main subha hone ka intazar karta raha jaise hi subha hui main ne mere ek frnd ko bulaya aur usne hamari photos click kiye voh photos jo main ne kavin ki behan ko bheja tha, uske baad vahi sab hua jo main ne socha tha aapsab purvi ka phone trace karte hove mere ghar tk aaye aur hame uss haal mein dekha aur rajat ne purvi se rishta todh diya, mujhe lagah tha k jab rajat purvi se apna rishta todh dega aur main purvi aur aapsab ko yeh kahunga k mere aur purvi k bich sab kuch hua hai toh purvi majbur hojaygi mujhse shaadi karne k liye aur shaadi k baad main uske dil min apne liye jagah bana letah lekin nahi aisa kuch nahi hua purvi meri baaton pe yakin karne ko tayar hi nahi thi aur vahin mera aadha plan fail hogaya aur rajat k alava aap sab bhi mujhpe bharosa nahi kar rahe the isliye main ne socha k main kuch time k liye kahin gayab hojata hoon aur jab yeh sab maamla thanda hoga purvi ka dimaag shaant hojayga main tb vapis aajaunga, phir yahan se chale jaane k 2 mahine baad main vapis aaya tha lekin mujhe pta chala k purvi kahin chali gai hai main ne usse dhoond ne ki koshish bhi ki lekin nahi dhoond paya phir mere pass purvi ka intazaar karne k alawa aur koi rasta nahi tha lekin phir bhi main ne mere ek bohut hi khaas khabri ko purvi ko dhoond ne ka kaam soupa tha usse bhi kuch nahi mila ekin phir bhi main ne usse purvi k ghar office aur jahan sab jagah laga diya taakeh jab bhi purvi vapis aaye mujhe pta chal jaye

Shreya:agar itna hi pyaar karte the toh purvi k vapis aajate aise darr k kahi chuupeh nahi rehte

Siddharth:darr k kahin chuupa nahi tha main meri kismat phir se mere saath nahi thi, mera accident hogaya tha aur ser pe maar lagne k vajase main coma mein chala gaya, jab coma se bahar aaya toh sidha purvi k pass aana chahata tha lekin mere khabri ne mujhe bataya k purvi aur kavin ne ek hone ka faisla kar liya hai yeh sunke phir se mera dil mere armaan sab toot gaye, lekin main ne kisi terha apne aapko sambhala aur kavin k baare mein pta lagane k liye kaha mere khabri ko, toh usne kuch dino baad bataya k kavin ko purvi k ateet k baare mein sab kuch pta hai, toh main voh photos kavin ko nahi dikha sakta tha uss wajah se main hi phas sakta tha, lekin phir mere khabri ne bataya k kavin k sirf ek behan hai jo US mein rehti hai, usse is bare mein kuch nahi pta hai yeh baat main samaj gaya tha q k koi bhi behan apne chote bhai ko jisse usne maa ki terha sambhala usse kisi bhi aisi vaisi ladki k saath apni zindagi kharab karne nahi degi, isliye main ne voh photos mere ek frnd ko jo US mein rehta hai usse forward kiye aur mere kehne per hi usne in photos ki cd banai aur niharika k ghar k bahar rakhdi, andhere mein teer chalaya tha main ne jo jaakar bilkul thik jagah per lagah, lekin phir bhi mera plan kamyaab nahi hua q k kavin ko purvi pe itna bharosa tha jitna k rajat bhi nahi kar paya aur paurvi ne kavin se sagaai karli tab main samaj gaya k ab main kuch nahi kar sakta isliye main vapis chala gaya, lekin main sach kehta hoon purvi main main tumse bohut pyaar karta hu main tumhe bohut khush rakhunga iss iss kavin se toh kahin zya

But he stops reciving a tight slap from purvi

Purvi:khabar daar khabar daar jo mere kavin ka naam apni ghatiya zuban se liya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga, mujhe sharam aati hai yeh soch k k main ne apna saara bachpan tumhare jaise ghatiya insaan k saath guzara areh tumhe apna sab se acha dost maan kr mein ne apni life share ki thi tumhare saath aur uska tumne yeh silah diya mujhe, mujhe nafrat hai tumse I hate u siddharth I hate u tumse zyada ghatiya aur girah hua insaan mein ne aj tk nahi dekha, pankaj isse leh jao yahan se isse pehle k mere sabr ka baan tute isse leh jao yahan se varna main khud nahi janti k main kya kar baithungi

And pankaj and vikram took him from there while kavin tries to console purvi

Abhijeet:yaar kavin ek baat batao tumhe yeh siddharth mila kahan se?

Tarika:haan kavin purvi k jaane k baad humne usse dhoond ne ki tohri koshish ki thi lekin kuch pta nahi chala uska

Kavin:voh darasal jab mujhe purvi k ateet k bare mein pta chala main ne tabhi hi mere ek khas khabri ko kaam pe laga diya tha takeh voh jald se jald mujhe siddharth ki khabar laakeh de, phir meri aur purvi ki engagement k agle din mere khabri ne mujhe phone kiya aur bataya k usne siddharth ko lonavala mein dekha hai isliye main vahan chala gaya aur q k main aapsab ko tension mein nahi dalna chahata tha aur main janta tha k agr purvi ko yeh baat pta chalegi tho voh kabhi mujhe yeh risk nahi lene degi isliye mujhe aap sab se jhoot bolna pada

Freddy:lekin sir aapko siddharth ko lonavala se laane mein 20 din q lageh?

Kavin:freddy ji main siddharth ko lonavala se nahi balki delhi se pakad k laya hoon

Daya:kya delhi se voh kaise?

Kavin:sir jab tak main lonavala pohcha tab tak siddharth wahan se jaa chuka tha, phir mujhe yaad aaya k main ne shreya se purvi aur siddharth k baare mein saari information lee thi q k purvi ki life k baare mein aisa kuch nahi hai jo shreya aur nahi jante, aur phir lonavala se main banglore gaya jahan ki cid mein siddharth tha vahan jaake main ne siddharth ki information nikali lekin voh vahan se job kafi time pehle hi chhodh chuka tha aur voh vahan rehta bhi ussi ghar mein tha jo har cid officer ko diya jaata hai, phir main vahan se panchgani gaya ussi anaath aashram mein jahan purvi aur siddharth rehte the vahan main uss anaath aashram ki malkin laxmi ji se mila aur unhone mujhe bataya ke

 **FLASHBACK**

Kavin was sitting in the office of the anaath aashram, after sometime an old and little fat lady wearing white silk sari red bindi and a chashma, comes in, kavin stand up seeing her and says

Kavin:namaste kya aap laxmi ji hain iss anaath ashram ki malkin?

Laxmi ji:jee haan bilkul sahi pehchana tumne lekin tum kon?

Kavin:jee main inspector kavin cid mumbai se aapse phone pe baat hui thi meri

Laxmi ji:jee haan meri assistant rina se baat hui thi tumhari usne bataya tha k tum aane wale ho, tum baitho na

They sits down

Laxmi ji:bataiye main kya madad kar sakti hoon tumhari? Tumne phone pe rina ko bataya tha k tumhe hamare yahan k 2 bachcho k bare mein janna hai?

Kavin:jee haan siddharth pathak aur purvi mehra k baare mein jaana hai mujhe

Laxmi ji:thik hai tum mujhe unki age aur konse year mein the voh sab information dedo

Kavin gives her the info and she called a girl and asks her to bring the files of purvi and siddhath, after sometime she brings the file and gives to laxmi ji

Laxmi ji:yeh rahi files toh batao tumhe kya janna hai?

Kavin:mujhe janna hai k voh dono kb yahan aaye the aur kab gaye yahan se aur baki bhi jo details ho aapke pass voh bhi

Laxmi ji:darasal hamare records k mutabik voh dono same year mein aaye the bas 2 hafte k farak se

Kavin:kaise pohche the dono yahan kya koi unhe chhodh k gaya tha?

Laxmi ji:purvi toh apne maa baap ki death k baad bilkul akeli thi uska koi rishte daar koi nahi tha uske padosiyon ne usse yahan chhoda tha aur siddharth ko uske chacha yahan chhod k gaye the

Kavin:chacha!mathlb siddharth ki family hai voh anaath nahi hai?

Laxmi ji:nahi

Kavin:toh voh yahan q reh raha tha?

Laxmi ji:darasal siddharth ki mom to usse janam dete hi guzar gai thi aur unki death k kuch saal baad siddharth k dad ki bhi death hogai ek car accident mein uske baad uske chacha usse apne ghr leh gaye the lekin uski chachi ko yeh manzur nahi tha phir bhi kuch mahine siddhath ko apne saath rakhne k baad uske chacha usse yahan chhodh k gaye lekin siddharth ka sara kharcha vahi uthate the uski padhai likhai kapde sab kuch

Kavin:intresting, kya apke pass siddharth k chacha ka address hai?

Laxmi ji: haan hai mere pass jahan tkmujhe pta hai voh yahin rehte hain panchgani mein main abhi deti hoon

She gives him the address and kavin went there he rangs the bell and a old man opens the door

Man:ji kahiye

Kavin:namaste main kavin cid mumbai se mujhe ritesh ji(siddharth's chacha) se milna hai

Man:ritesh sahab toh ab yahan nahi rehte

Kavin:kya! Toh ab kahan hai voh?

Man:voh toh delhi chale gaye hain memsab ki maut k baad se

Kavin:kon memsab?

Man:ritesh sahab ki patni unki maut hogai hai

Kavin:ohh sorry, wese aap kon?

Man:main ramu is ghar ka caretaker

Kavin:acha kya mujhe unke delhi k ghar ka address mill sakta hai?

Ramu:jee abhi laya

And he gives him the address

Kavin:thik hai aur haan apne sahab ko math bataiye ga k main aaya tha vernaaaa

Ramu:jee samaj gaya sahab

Kavin:good

After that kavin went to delhi, he met a police officer of delhi police and they went to ritesh house reaching there they found siddharth there kavin tries to catch him but he tries to ran away but kavin was not letting him to do this and their fight starts and kavin wins and takes him back to mumbai

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Everyone was feeling very proud for kavin, but there was some people who was feeling very guilty and they was none other then niharika and rajat both was not able to say anything bcoz of the guilt but still niharika somehow manage to speak

Niharika:m really sorry purvi main ne tumhe galat samja aur sab ke samne tumhare character pe ungli uthai hosakeh toh mujhe maaf kardena

Purvi:nahi didi please aap mujhse maafi math mangiye aap mujhse badi hai, aur insab mein aapki koi galti nahi thi jo kuch bhi hua voh ek galat fehmi thi aur koi bhi behan yeh bardasht nahi karegi k uska bhai kisi aisi ladki se shaadi kare jiska charitra kharab ho main samaj sakti hoon yeh baat

Niharika smiles:manna padega kavin tumhari pasand sachme bohut achi hai

Everyone smiles hearing this and purvi and kavin bends down to take niharika's blessings

Niharika:khush raho

a.c.p sir:chalo finally ab sab kuch thik hohi gaya

Purvi:kavin wese yeh aadmi kon hai jo aapke saath aaye hain?

Kavin:yeh inspector jimmy hain siddharth ko pakad ne mein inhone meri bohut help ki

Kavin:to the officer:thank u so much officer

Jimmy:please thanks math kahiye yeh toh mera farz hai, acha ab mujhe jaana hoga u guys take care bye

And he wents from the, soon purvi and niharika took kavin home as he was looking little weak after that

Abhijeet:dekha rajat humne kaha tha na tumhe k purvi galat nahi hai

Daya:magar tum kabhi maane hi nahi kaash tum hamari baat maanle te purvi pe bharosa rakhte toh aj kavin nahi tum purvi ke saath hote

Now rajat was not able to contorle himself so he went from there to a beach and cries a lot.

At midnight purvi was sleeping when her door's bell rang she opens the door and was shocked to see the person

Purvi:AAP!

Done with this one

Sorry for the mistakes

Hope u all will like it

one more thing jab aj main story likh rahi thi toh mere dimaag mein purvi-kavin k naam ka combination bana k ek naya naam aaya hai its **PURVIN**.

I know zyada acha nahi hai but yeh pehla naam hai jo main bana pai hoon q k mujhe aise 2 naam ko jodh k 1 naam banane nahi aata I don't know k pehle kisi ne yeh naam liya likha ya rakha hai k nahi, please do tell me k aap sab ko kaisa laga naam, I m not saying to change it with kavi bas aise hi dimaag mei aaya toh sochi k aap sab k saath share karlu that's it

Please do read and review all type of reviews r welcome

Bye guys take care love u all muuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhh


	13. Chapter 13

**YEH Q HUA? AUR AAGE KYA HOGA?**

 **THANK U SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND THANKS TO THE SILENT READERS ALSO….**

Purvi open the door and gets shocked to see the person

Purvi shocked:tum! Tum yahan?

Man fell down of purvi's feet while crying, and purvi gets more shocked

Purvi:RA…RAJAT( **WOW FRIENDS ISBAAR TOH SABNE HI SAHI GUESS KIYA** ) yeh aap kya kar rahe ho utho

Rajat while crying:mujhe maaf kardo purvi m m sorry

Purvi:rajat plz utho ander chlke baat karte hain plz

And then they went in and sat on the sofa, and purvi brings water for rajat bcoz he was very crying and his eyes were proving it

Purvi:rajat paani pilo

Rajat:purvi purvi plz mujhe maaf kardo m really very sorry main ne bohut bohut galat kiya hai tumhare saath, tumse pyaar karne ka daawah krta tha main aur tumhi pe apne pyaar pe hi bharosa nahi kiya main ne mujhse bohut badi galti hagai purvi, kaisa insaan hoon main apne aapse nafrat hone lagi hai mujhe ab please mujhe maaf kardo purvi main janta hoon k meri galti maafi k layak toh bilkul bhi nahi hai lekin phir bhi agar hosakeh toh mujhe maaf kardena

And he folds his hand in front of her, but purvi holds his hand to stop him and they hugged each other, both were crying thinking about their past life, after sometime they separate and rajat says

Rajat:purvi main

Purvi while cutting his sentence:shhh bas rajat ab bohut hagaya tumhe mujhse ab aur maafi mangne ki zarurat nahi hai, jo kuch bhi hua usme sirf tumhari galti nahi thi meri bhi galti thi

Rajat:voh kaise?

Purvi:mujhe siddharth pe bharosa karna hi nahi chahiye tha, na main uspe bharosa karti na uske ghar pe raat ko rukti aur na yeh sab hota

Rajat:kaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum purvi, siddharth tumhara bachpan ka dost hai agr tum uspe bharosa nahi karti toh kispe karti

Purvi in hurting tune:hai nahi tha, voh mera dost tha ab voh mera kuch nahi lagta

Rajat kept his hand on her shoulder and says

Rajat:jab apna koi dhoka detah hai toh bohut dukh hota hai na purvi

Purvi: haan, usdin mujhe aur siddharth ko aise dekh ker tumhe bhi toh dukh hua hoga na

Rajat:haan hua tha magar voh meri hi galti thi, aj jab us baareh mein sochta hoon toh gussa aata hai apne aap per, aur gussa aata hai yeh soch ker k main toh tumhe kitne time se janta tha lekin phir bhi tumpe bharosa nahi karpaya aur kavin jisse tumse mile 1 saal bhi hua hai voh tumpe apne aap se bhi zyada bharosa karta hai, pta nahi main aisa q nahi karpaya

Purvi:kismat

Rajat:mathlab?

Purvi:hamari kismat mein ekdusre ka saath nahi tha rajat isliye hum alag huve

Rajat:aisi kismat hamari hi q purvi?

Purvi:q k uper waleh ne tumhari kismat mein pooja ka saath likha tha aur

Rajat:tumhari kismat mein kavin ka

Purvi:exactly, voh kehte haina k jodian toh uper se bann ker aati hai

Rajat:humdono apni apni zindagi mein aageh badh chuke hain tum kavin k saath

Purvi:aur tum pooja k saath, toh ab purani baaton ko yaad kar k koi faida nahi hai rajat

Rajat:hmmm, chalo purani baatein naa sahi purana rishta hi sahi

Purvi:rajat yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?

Rajat:samji nahi?

Purvi:nahi

Rajat:areh mere kehne ka mathlab hai k relationship mein aaneh se pehle toh hum dost the na

Purvi:haan

Rajat:toh kam se kam hum apni dosti ka rishta toh rakh hi sakhte hain agr tumhe koi problem na ho toh

Purvi:mujhe kya problem hogi rajat ab jab sab kuch saaf hochuka hai sara sach sab k samne aachuka hai toh friendship mein koi problem nahi hai

Rajat with a smile forwarding hand to her:so friends?

Purvi smiles and keeps her hand on his and says

Purvi:friends

After that they talk for sometime and rajat went to his house and purvi went to her room to sleep, after around half hour rajat reach his house parked his car and went inside the house, there he saw that pooja was sitting on the sofa, rajat with little surprise says

Rajat:areh pooja tum yahan?

Pooja:haan voh aj akele rehne ka mann nahi tha toh socha k tumhare ghar chali aau

Rajat:chalo acha kiya wese bhi papa bhi nahi hain ghr pe, acha kuch khaogi?

Pooja:nahi aapne purvi se baat ki?

Rajat:haan baat bhi ki aur maafi bhi mangi

Pooja:toh kya kaha usne?

Rajat:usne kaha k

And he told everything to pooja after hearing everything pooja starts crying which made rajat shocked

Rajat:pooja tum tum roo q rahi ho?

Pooja:na..nahi kuch nahi

Rajat:nahi pooja kuch toh baat hai please batao mujhe kya hua?

Pooja:kaha na rajat kuch nahi

Rajat:acha kya tumhe acha nahi lagah k main ne purvi se friendship krli isiliye roh rahi ho? dekho agr tumhe acha nahi lagah toh main nahi rakhta lkin please tum aise roh math

Pooja:nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

Rajat:toh kya baat hai pooja? Tell me

Pooja in one breath:kya aap ab bhi purvi se pyaar karte hain?

Rajat was shocked with this sudden question but still manage to answer

Rajat:yeh kaisa sawal hai pooja af coures not, hamare bich jo bhi tha sab khatam hochuka hai mahino pehle tum toh sab jaanti ho phir bhi yeh puch rahi ho

Pooja:kya karu rajat main darr gai thi k kahin sab sach janne k baad tum vapis purvi k pass toh nahi chale jaoge

Rajat smiles and says:bilkul bhi nahi pooja purvi mera past hai aur tum mera present aur future dono ho ab bhala koi past k liye present aur future ko bhoolta hai kya?

Pooja smile and hugs him, rajat also hugs her back

Pooja:m sorry rajat main darr gai thi main tumhe khoona nahi chahati

Rajat:jaanta hoon isliye gussa nahi hua main yeh baat sunke, acha ab chalo yeh batao k khane mein kya hai mujhe bohut bhook lagi hai

Pooja while sepreting:maine aapke liye bhindi ki sabzi aur roti banai hai

Rajat:areh wahh! Chalo main jldi se fresh hokeh aata hoon phir hum saath mein dinner karte hai

Pooja:thik hai main khana lagati hoon

After that they ate their dinner and went to sleep, lyk this days starts to pass and now only 1 month was left for rajat and pooja's wedding and in these days kavin and rajat have became good friends and even pooja and purvi have became good friends, one fine day at beauru rajat was sitting on his desk when kavin came and keeps his hand on rajat's shoulder and says

Kavin:areh rajat kya hua tum kis soch mein doobe huve ho koi problem hai kya aur baki sab kahan hai?

Rajat:sab ek case aaya hai vahin gaye hai

Kavin:acha ok, ab batao baat kya hai?

Rajat:shaadi

Kavin confuse:shaadi?

Rajat:I mean 1 hi mahina baaki hai meri aur pooja ki shaadi ko

Kavin:haan toh?

Rajat:mujhe aisa lgta hai k purvi ne mujhe ab tk maaf nahi kiya hai

Kavin:kya! Rajat aisa kuch bhi nahi hai purvi ne toh tumhe kbka maaf krdiya hai

Rajat:vahi toh tension ki baat hai

Kavin:mathlab?

Rajat:mathlab main ne itna galat kiya hai purvi k saath phir bhi usne mujhe itni aasani se maaf krdiya?

HAAN KARDIYA

Both kavin and rajat torn and sees that pooja and purvi were standing near main door of beauru, both came inside and purvi says

Purvi:rajat main ne tumhe maaf krdiya hai tum q br br guilty feel kr raheho?

Rajat:main voh

Purvi:main voh kya rajat? Dekho voh sab past tha toh bhool jao na unsab ko aage badhte hain apni apni lyf mein

kavin:haan rajat purvi thik kehrahi hai tum plz sab kuch bhool jao areh ek mahine mein tumhari aur pooja ki shaadi aur uske baare mein socho

rajat:soch toh liya hai

kavin:kya?

Pooja:yahi k sirf hamari nahi tum dono ki bhi shaadi hogi

Purvi:mathlab?

Rajat:mathlab k main aur pooja chahate hain k tum aur kavin bhi ussi din shaadi krlo jisdin hamari shaadi honi hai

Kavin:lekin itne jldi I mean humdono ne abhi is baareh mein kuch socha nahi hai right purvi?

Purvi:haan

Pooja:toh ab sochlo derr kahan hui hai aur vese bhi isme kuch galat toh nahi hai na tumdono kabhi na kabhi toh shaadi karoge hi toh q na abhi hi karlo

Rajat:haan aur vese bhi abhi ek mahina baki hai tayari k liye kafi hoga

Kavin:acha ek minute hum aate hain

And purvin went in a cornor

Kavin:kya kareh purvi?

Purvi:mujhe bhi kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai I mean abhi tk humne kuch socha hi nahi hai

Kavin:mujhe toh koi problem nahi hai

Purvi:problem toh mujhe bhi nahi hi toh kya kareh?

Kavin:haan bolde?

Purvi:haan

And they went to back to pooja-rajat and says

Kavin:humlog tayar hain

Purvi:lekin pehle a.c.p sir daya sir aur abhijeet sir se baat kar leni chahiye

Just then trio enters and daya says

Daya:kya baat karni hai purvi?

Purvi:sir voh kavin boliye na

Abhijeet:baat kya hai koi gadbad hai kya?

Kavin:nahi sir voh darasal main purvi rajat aur pooja chahate hain k

Rajat:k hamari shaadi ek hi din pe aur ek hi jagah pe ho

a.c.p sir:areh wah yeh toh bohut acha idea hai

Abhijeet:haan sir

Daya:toh yeh tay raha k rajat-pooja aur kavin-purvi ki shaadi ek hi din aur jagah pe hogi

Abhijeet:mathlab ek mahine baad ek nahi do do shehenai bajegi

Everyone smiles and get back to their work, after some days whole team starts the preparations on the weddings and lyk this days passed and now the came of their haldi ceremony, the hall was decorated very nicely, both the grooms were sitting togethere and both the brides were sitting togethere, kavin-rajat were wearing white kurta pajama and purvi-pooja were wearing yellow saari with flawor jewlary and the kabira song from yeh jawani hai deewani was playing in the backgound, with lot of masti and dhamal haldi ceremony was end and now next day was mehandi ceremony which end smoothly with lots and lots of masti, and now the day of sangeet, hall was decorated with flawors and lights and both couples were sitting togethere and on the stage all the girls except purvi-pooja were dancing on the song london thumakda after the dance all claped for the beautiful girls and after that shreya tecks the mike and announce that now the couples will dance, after that the lights were off and a spot light was on on the stage(hope u all understand)there rajat and pooja were standing, a song was played and they start to dance

 **ZEHNASEEB ZEHNASEEB**

 **TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **MERE KAREEB MERE HABEEB**

 **TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **TERE SANG BEETE HAR LAMHE PE HUMKO NAAZ HAI**

 **TERE SANG JO NA BEETE USPE AITRAAZ HAI**

 **ISS KADAR HUMDONO KA MILNA EK RAAZ HAI**

 **HUAA AMEER DIL GAREEB**

 **TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **ZEHNASEEB ZEHNASEEB TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **LENA-DENA NAHI DUNIYA SE MERA BAS TUJHSE KAAM HAI**

 **TERI ANKHIYON KE SHEHER ME YAARA SAB INTEZAAM HAI**

 **KHUSHIYON KA EK TUKDA MILE YA MILA GHAM KI KHURCHANE**

 **YAARA TERE MERE KHARCHE ME**

 **DONO KA HI EK DAAM HAI**

 **HONA LIKHA THA YUNHI JO HUAA**

 **YAA HOTE HOTE ABHI ANJAANE MEIN HOGAYA**

 **JO BHI HUA, HUA AJEEB**

 **TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **ZEHNASEEB ZEHNASEEB TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **HUA AMEER DIL GAREEB TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB**

 **ZEHNASEEB ZEHNASEEB TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA**

 **TUJHE CHAAHUN BETAHASHA ZEHNASEEB.**

EVERYONE CLAPS FOR THEM AND NOW PURVIN'S PERFORMANCE STARTS

 **HOO AKHIYAN KARE JEE HAZOORI**

 **MAANGE HAI TERI MANZOORI**

 **KAJRA SIYAAHI, DIN RANG JAAYE**

 **TERI KASTOORI RAIN JAGAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **CHAAHE BHI TOH BHOOL NA PAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **JOGIYA JOG LAGAA KE**

 **MAKHRA ROG LAGAA KE**

 **ISHQ KI DHOONI ROZ JALAAYE**

 **UTHTA DUAAN TOH KAISE CHHUPAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **CHAAHE BHI TOH BHOOL NA PAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **TERA NAAM.. BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **ODH KE DHAANI REET KI CHAADAR**

 **AAYA TERE SHEHAR MEIN RANJHA TERA**

 **DUNIYA ZAMAANA, JHOOTA FASAANA**

 **JEENE MARNE KA WAADA SAANCHA MERA**

 **HO.. SHEESH-MEHAL NA MUJHKO SUHAAYE**

 **TUJH SANG SOOKHI ROTI BHAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAAYE**

 **CHAAHE BHI TOH BHOOL NA PAAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **BAS TERA NAAM DOHRAYE**

 **MAN MAST MAGAN, MAN MAST MAGAN**

 **TERA NAAM.. DOHRAYE…**

Everyone again claps for them and like this sangeet ceremony ends with some mora dance performances, next day was their wedding day, whole cid team was very very happy for the couples and both our couples were on cloud nine, soon the pandit calls the groom into the mandap and after them he calls the brides, both kavin and rajat were mesmerized by seenig their love, pooja was wearing pink lehanga saree with diamond work and matching jewalary and purvi was wearing dark red color lehanga with goldan diamond work and matching jewalary, soon the wedding ceremony starts and ends tying both the couples with eachothere for whole life, both couples takes blessings of elders and with some more masti mazaak and chhed khaani they went to their respective houses

At rajat house inside his room

He enters and saw that pooja was sitting on the bed waiting for him he smiles and went toward her and sat beside her

Rajat:toh finally hamari shaadi hohi gai

Pooja:hmmm aur aj main bohut bohut khush hoon

Rajat: main bhi

Pooja while teasing him:acha rajat chaliye na soh jaate hain kitni derr hogai hai

Rajat very well understand that she is trying to teas him so he thought to do the same with her

Rajat:haan yrr u r right bohut late hogaya hai hame soo jaana chahiye

Pooja:areh areh tum toh serios hogaye main toh mazaak kar rahi thi

Rajat:acha ji toh main bhi toh mazak hi ker raha tha

Both laugh at this and takes their consiumate their marriage, here at PURVIN'S plus ishyant's house in purvin's room kavin enters in and saw that purvi was standing near the window so he closess the door went towards her and keeps his hand on her shoulder, feeling his presence purvi turn towards him and hugged him as tight as possible, soon kavin realise that purvi is crying so he petted her back and ask her

Kavin:purvi purvi kya hua tum roh q rahi ho?

Purvi:mujhe darr lagraha hai kavin

Kavin:kaisa darr?

Purvi:aisa lgta hai jaise k yeh sab koi sapna hai aur main abhi apni aakhen kholugi aur sab kuch pehle jaisa hojayga main pehle jaisi akeli hojaungi

kavinLbilkul nahi purvi yeh koi sapna nahi hai hakikat hai aur kabhi math sochna k tum dubaara se akeli hojaugi q k jab tk main hoon tb tk toh tumhe akele hone ka chance nahi milega

with this purvi smiles trough tears and playfully hit kavin's shoulder

purvi:kavin aap bhi na

kavin while coming closer to her main bhi na kya?

Purvi whule moving back:kuch nahi

Kavin:aise kaise kuch toh

Purvi shyly smiles and tries to go from there but kavin catch her hand, he comes closer to her picks her in his arms in bridel style and takes her towards the bed where they take their marriage to next level by consiumating their marriage, after that both couples sleeps with a smile on their faces to welcome a new morning….

Done with the chapter as well as story….

Hope u all like it

Sorry for the mistakes

Please do read and review all type of reviews r welcome

And one more thing I m not sure but I think that I have to take a break from ff bcoz some parsanol reasons but whene everything get fine I will try to come back till the take care my lovely friends love u all very very much muuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhh


End file.
